Be my Cinderella'
by Monkey Girl xD
Summary: Yuugi was moved into a new private highschool with his step sister, Anzu. At his new school, he meet new friends and a popular boy, Yami. All Yuugi wanted was to find his prince charming and Anzu has a crush on Yami who had his eyes set on someone? YM/Y
1. Chapter 1

**+'Be My Cinderella'**

[Chapter One]

At Domino Private High, students were wandering on the first day of school, milling around trying to look for classes or familiar faces. Bakura and Seto were standing waiting for Marik to come back from the vending machine and Yami who always dragged himself to school late.

"Dude, this is like the tenth times he is late in a row." Said Bakura, eyeing his new shiny black watch as he and Seto sat down on a bench in the courtyard.

Seto chuckled, "He's probably just having trouble adjusting to his new cousin."

"Oh, the one who likes to clings onto Yami all the time, man, she's annoying..." Bakura frowned.

"That's why I gave up going basketballing with him on Saturday," said Marik who had returned with the sodas and sat down on another bench, "He said if he was to go, then Rebecca would volunteer to go also, and I was like, forget it."

The three friends grimaced at each other when they saw at a far end of the courtyard where sure enough, their friend Yami looking annoy walking slowly past gawking people, with Rebecca happily swinging his hand in hers.

[~]

Yuugi nervously stared at his new school. This was like the third times he had to move to a new school because of his step sister, Anzu.

His parents had died in a terrible car accident when he was only five. Luckily, Mr and Mrs Masaki took him in since his parents were their best friends. Mr and Mrs Masaki were one of the nicest friendliest people he had ever met and he was grateful for having them has his adopted parents and how lovely of him to gain a sister too.

Anzu. It wasn't that Yuugi hated her. No he was the kind of person that would've accepted anyone. He was just too nice and can never say no to anything. Maybe it was the reason his step sister would always bosses him around and orders him to do things for her. Yuugi always picture himself as Cinderella. While obeying whatever his sister wants him to do, he always wanted to find his prince charming. Prince? Yeah, Yuugi had founded out he was gay when he held no interest for girls at all at his old school. He was rather popular at the public school and made friends easily. Maybe that's why Anzu decided to move to a rich private school since he never seems to fit in with those snobby people.

"Hey get my schedule for me! I'll be waiting at the courtyard." Anzu orders and walks off not even allowing Yuugi to have his say. He didn't mind at all. He was glad to help Anzu out because if she was happy then Mr and Mrs Masaki were happy. And if they were happy, Yuugi will be happy. Yuugi looked at his new school which was a big building. A very big building. He had a feeling it was going to take a while for him to find the office.

It has been twenty minutes yet Yuugi had no idea where he was. He peeked into empty classrooms hoping to find a teacher or even a student for direction. Yuugi who was looking through the classroom windows and walking at the same time didn't really have enough eyes to look where he was heading. **WHAM!**

He walked right straight to someone's chest. Startled by the encounter, Yuugi accidentally releases a heavy book he was holding onto and it drops onto the stranger's foot. "F***!" The person swore hopping from side to side trying to grab his bruise foot.

Yuugi's jaw dropped, "I'm so sorry..." Yuugi said and went to pick up his book. When he looked up, he didn't expect to receive a glare.

"Do you go around and kill people's foot?" The stranger asked sounding annoyed and angry at the same time. Now that Yuugi had a good look at the stranger, he notices they looked awkwardly similar. They both had the same set of trio-colours spiky star-shaped hair but the stranger's hair were more wilder and sharper with his bangs all up while Yuugi has his framing his pale cherub face. Instead of being pale, the stranger has sun-god kissed tan with sharp beautiful exotic crimson eyes.

"I said I was sorry." Yuugi answered back, "And no I don't go and kill anyone feet except bullies like you." Yuugi wanted to smack himself. It was a new start for him and he just had to use his mouth to stick up for himself. He silently congratulated himself for making a new enemy on the first day.

He was waiting for the stranger to attack or laugh at him or something but no, all he gets were a raise of an eyebrow. The stranger gave him a curious and disbelief looks before his face changed back to the awful glare. "Whatever, I don't have time for this..." The stranger muttered to himself and his shoulder push past Yuugi.

Yuugi was dumbstruck by the boy's action but then he remembered the boy held a schedule in his hand. "Hey-wait!" Yuugi called out but the stranger had already turned a corner.

[~]

The first thing Yuugi notice was Anzu happily talking to a girl in the courtyard. This was a good sign. Since Anzu made a friend, he wouldn't receive a harsh deadly glare from her for being late of getting their schedules. "Hey Anzu, I've got our schedules." Yuugi announced causing the two girls to stop talking and look at him.

The girl's eyes widen and study Yuugi's feature clearly, "YOU LOOK LIKE MY COUSIN!" She squealed and Yuugi had to fight back from covering his ears. He didn't want to displease Anzu. "Who is he?" She asked Anzu.

Anzu took the schedule off from Yuugi, "He's my adopted brother, Yuugi Motou."

"He's so cute, but my Yami is cuter..." The girl giggled to herself and Yuugi remains silent not knowing if he should say something. "My name is Rebecca."

"Nice to meet you." Yuugi replied back with a smile and Anzu dragged him by the arm leading him away.

"We've got to go Bec, I'll see you at recess!" Anzu yelled back.

Apparently, Anzu have the same English class as Yuugi and he found out that Rebecca was actually a freshman, one year lower than them. Anzu had no choice but sit next to her brother since she didn't recognise any familiar faces. Although Yuugi was feeling nervous at his new school he was also excited to make new friends. He always had a charm that makes people get attracted to him which is why he had already made a new friend in class.

Yuugi was talking to his new friend, Jounouchi. They instantly got along when Yuugi mention he was a game freak. Yuugi felt a nudge from Anzu an indication that she also wanted to get involve with the conversation, "Oh, Jou, this is my sister, Anzu."

"Hey Anzu." Jounouchi grinned.

"Hey, so what are you guys doing now in English?" Anzu asked.

Jounouchi scratched his head sheepishly, "Err...from the last time I didn't fell asleep, I think we were reading a play."

A slacker was what went inside Anzu's head. She didn't need to be friends with those. She wouldn't get any benefit. Anzu totally zoned out on what Yuugi and Jounouchi were talking about and waited for the teacher to arrive.

Soon after the teacher walks in the room and started to do a roll call.

"Bakura Amun"

"Here"

"Ryou Bakura."

"Here"

"Hiroto Honda"

"Here"

"Malik Ishtar?"

"Sup"

"Seto Kaiba"

A grunt was a respond.

"Jounouchi Katsuya."

"Not here"

A few giggles from the girls were heard with a displease looks sent his way by the teacher and Seto.

"Anzu Mazki."

"Here."

"Yuugi Motou"

"Here"

"Yami Sennen."

No reply.

"Yami Sennen?" The teacher called again tapping his board in an irritated way, his small prying eyes scanning the classroom. The classroom door was suddenly slide opening revealing the guy Yuugi had met earlier.

"I'm here sir." Yami replied with his bag hanging onto one side of his shoulder. He wore his school jacket like a cape revealing strong muscular arms and Yuugi could sworn he heard someone gasp and fainted at the back of the classroom. Yuugi also notices that Anzu's eyes were gazed onto Yami as well.

The teacher did not looked please and happy with Yami's sudden disruption in his class, "Why are you late again, Mr Sennen?"

"I had a little foot accident and I had to go to the school nurse to check it out." Yami replied and Yugi sweat dropped, oh boy it was his fault then. The teacher didn't look like he believe Yami's explanation for his lateness but he decided to let it go.

Yami smirked in victory. Yuugi immediately looked away and focus on his desk when Yami was walking toward his way. A deep rich chuckle reached Yuugi's ear and before he knows it, Yami had chose a sit directly behind him, not Anzu but him. Yuugi tried to pretend to focus on his books this time trying to look like he was busy and didn't notice Yami at all. But he couldn't help it but feel a little nervous.

Yuugi knew that the guy, Yami was staring at him from behind.

In the middle of class, he realised that Yami had pushed his desk forward, and when he stretched out his feet, one of his shoes tapped against the back of Yuugi's chair repeatedly. Yuugi glanced back nervously for a brief moment, and when he did, his eyes met his. Yami was grinning and kept tapping his foot against Yuugi's chair.

Yuugi frowned slightly, he wasn't a person that gets annoy and have a tantrum over something easily. He never complained and was nice to everyone. Just like how Cinderella would act. A smile lit up his face going unnoticed by someone. "What are you smiling about?" Yuugi snapped out his thought and was now well aware Yami had been watching him. A blush slowly crept up his cheek.

A small unhappy smile was seen on Anzu's face when she witnesses the little scene between the two boys. "Yuugi, pay attention to class and don't turn around." Anzu ordered.

"Yes Anzu." Yuugi answered back quietly, ignoring the boy behind him for the rest of the class.

[~]

After class was over, Anzu immediately dashes out of the classroom, probably trying to find her new friend, Rebecca. Yuugi gather all his books and he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey Yuugi, why don't I introduce you to some of my friends?" Jounouchi asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Sure Jou." Yuugi smiled following his new best friend out of the classroom. While making his way out, he notices Yami had been staring at him. A small blush crept up his face before he looked away, avoiding Yami's stare.

"Hey guys, meet my new best friend Yuugi!" Yuugi recognised the two faces in his English class. Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar. Ryou had long white kind of fluffy hair with a really pale white face along with light warm chocolate brown eyes. Malik had golden platinum hair with violet eyes and light tan features.

Malik squeezed Yuugi in a tight hug, "You're so cute!" Malik grinned letting go off Yuugi who shyly looked down and mumble a thank-you, "Hee hee...so shy too..."

"Malik, I think you're kind of making Yuugi uncomfortable..." Ryou pointed out with a smile.

Yuugi quickly shook his head, "Is not that!" He looked down again feeling embarrass of his sudden outburst, "Is just that at my old school, guys don't really show THIS MUCH affection toward each other..."

The three boys all looked at each other and laughed, "Yeah we all pretty much into guys..." Ryou announced and his phone suddenly beeps from his pocket. 'Guys, Bakura is wondering where we are. He saves us some seats in the cafeteria."

Malik snorted, "He just wanted a piece of you before class begins again..." Ryou lightly blush at Malik's comment.

"Speak for yourself, you know Marik always wanted a heavy make out before he let you off." Joey teased and Malik winked back in return.

Yuugi smiled happily following his new bunch of friends out of the school hallway. He had thought going to a private school would not work out great for him and unbelievably he had already made new friends. And it seems Anzu was happy with the new school too. Things were working out great until Yuugi also saw who was sitting on the table where his friends were heading.

Yami. Yuugi could have sworn Yami was smirking at him.

* * *

><p>So here's a new story from me ^^<p>

I always wanted to write a 'highschool' fic xD And here it is LOL.

Sorry for any bad grammars seen in here. I'll try to get one of my friend to be my beta but somehow our connection doesn't works. T_T And I couldn't help it but wanted to post my new story up haha.

Yes, this story is kind of based on Cinderella since this is my old time favourite tale. =DD ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 2

**+'By My Cinderella'**

[Chapter Two]

"Why the hell is he keeping on staring at me?" Yugi thought to himself having a confuse face on. Yuugi had met three more new people. Bakura, Ryou's boyfriend who looked nearly identical to Ryou but had more of a fierce, baddy and tough boy looks. Marik, another clone of Malik but he acts more insane and hyper than his boyfriend and they were currently heavily making out next to a Sakura tree. Jounouchi and Seto were fighting over a chip packet.

"Hey! Give me the chip!" Jounouchi yelled trying to reach for the packet which Seto had held high above his head. Jounouchi didn't know why but Seto always get under his nerves. He always pisses him off and he especially always calls him the annoying nickname...

"Pup maybe if you grew a few more inches then maybe you'll get your food." Seto chuckled playfully wagging the packet around.

Jounouchi's nostril flared in anger, "For the last time, I am not a dog Seto. And you better give me the chips or else..."

Seto raised his eyebrow high in amusement, "Or else what?"

Jounouchi pounced onto Seto's back who instantly tries to shake the boy off and save the chip packet at the same time. Yuugi was totally enjoying the bickering between Jounouchi and Seto. To him they were like a bickering couple. Yuugi was actually surprised to find his new friends were either gay or bi. It was a big relief though since he won't have to hide himself and worry about getting disgusted looks.

While having fun watching the fight between his friends with Bakura and Ryou trying to break it off, he couldn't help it but feel like someone were boring their eyes onto him. Yuugi slowly and nervously looked to his left from the corner of his eyes. Amethyst met Crimson. Yuugi could feel a faint blush forming on his cheek and he quickly broke the eye contact. Had Yami been staring at him for the whole time? Yuugi was debating inside his head if he should talk to Yami or not but he still had this uneasy feeling inside his stomach every times Yami look at him.

Yami opened his mouth ready to say something until...

"YAMI!" A high girly voice shrilled very loudly and latched herself onto his arms, "I MISS YOU!" Rebecca giggled.

Yami rolled his eyes, "You just saw me this morning."

"Yeah but I miss my big cousin! Aren't you going to hug me?"

"No."

Rebecca pouted childishly before waving for someone to come over, "Hey Anzu, come and meet my cousin!" She called out as Anzu slowly made her ways through the crowd of students. 'Yami meet Anzu my new best friend, Anzu meet Yami."

"Hey Yami" Anzu greeted him with a shy smile. Yami just grumbled back a hello. Anzu's eyes narrowed slightly when she saw Yuugi was sitting beside Yami, "Yuugi?

"You need something Anzu?" Yuugi asked quickly.

"Err...yes could you get me lunch at the cafeteria?"

Yuugi nodded his head already getting out of his seat, "Sure, what do you want?"

"Anything would be fine." Anzu shrugged and claiming Yuugi's seat immediately.

"I want ice-cream!" Rebecca added with a beaming smile, "Chocolate one please."A small confuse frown was seen on Yami's face, his eyes watching Yuugi sliding past people to get to the line, "Anyway Yami, can I have a party at your house?"

"What? No way!" Yami answered back shaking his head side to side in a disapproving way.

Rebecca releases her sad puppy eyes, "But why? Daddy won't let me have one at home because he said I'm not responsible enough!" Rebecca frowned slightly, "Please Yami? I promise your house will be spotless the next day!"

Anzu seeing how her new friend badly wanted a party, decided to help her, "Please let Rebecca have a party...I promise I help her clean up afterwards." Rebecca sent her a grateful smile back. Yami rolled his eyes at the two beaming girls in front of him. Where on earth were his friends anyway? Probably left him alone when they notice his cousin was here.

Yami scratched his head uneasily and finally release a sigh, "Fine, but MY room is off limits and if you break something you have to explain to mom..." Yami explained and was glad that he didn't have to look at the puppy eyes the girls were sending him anymore.

Anzu and Rebecca exchanged a hi-five, giving Yami a suspicious feeling that they had set this whole thing up.

[~]

Yuugi heard the school bell go and started to gather his things. School was finally over and he had stack of homework to complete tonight. "Yuugi put my books in your locker, I'm gonna see if our rides is here now." Anzu said and left the empty classroom with Yuugi struggle to hold his and Anzu's books altogether. Yuugi stood up from his sit, his back pack swung over his shoulder and was surprised that he was not alone. Yami was standing some feet away, watching him.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Yuugi asked slightly tilting his head to the side feeling confused. Yami looked at him but said nothing. Yuugi struggle to fight down the grin on his face, thinking Yami looked so damn cute starring like that. Feeling flustered and nervous, Yuugi headed for the door but felt himself being pulled back. Yami had grabbed his arms and yanked his back toward him.

Yuugi's eyes widen wondering frantically on what Yami was going to do to him? Was he going to punish him for his earlier comments? Surely not, since they hang out with the same group of friends, so they are kind of friends right? Yami still had his hand on Yuugi's arm, "Err..." Yami sounded a little embarrassed and uncomfortable. Yuugi blinked his eyes; did Yami wants something from him?

"Something wrong?" Yuugi questioned trying hard not to squirms his arms off from Yami's hold.

Yami looked like he was going to say something, "Forget it." He finally mumbled letting go of Yuugi's arm and started to walk out of the classroom before he walk back and put a note in Yuugi's hand and runs off. Yuugi stared extraordinarily at Yami's retreating back before at the note in his hand.

[~]

"Yuugi, I'm going over Rebecca's house, you'll stay home and help the cooks make dinner." Anzu ordered and left Yuugi's room wearing a new outfit her parents has brought for her. Mr and Mrs Masaki were always travelling around the world to do their business leaving Anzu and Yuugi along with their driver and cooks. The Masaki, every week would always send gifts like clothes and jewelleries to their favourite daughter. Of course they would send gifts to Yuugi too but Yuugi had declined from accepting expensive gifts but prefer books instead.

He was currently reading a new novel, Mrs Masaki had brought from him until Anzu had given him a task to do. Placing a white fluffy book mark on the page he was up to, Yuugi got off from his bed and headed for the kitchen.

His mind wandered to the note that lay in his pocket. Yami had given him a note along with his number.

_Hey Yuugi,_

_Just wanted to forgive you for nearly killing my toe. I wanted to ask you something, call me on my number. _

_Yami =)_

Yuugi frowned slightly when he had read it. Why did Yami want him to call him? It could be something important. Yuugi had decided that he would call the boy after he goes and buys food at the market for the cooks first.

Yuugi had rushed his shopping which he didn't really know why. Was he that anxious to call Yami? Nah, he probably didn't want Yami to wait for his call. Yuugi dialled the number on his cell and nervously held it against his ears. "Hello?" A warm baritone voice spoke up.

"Hey Yami..." Yuugi's voice kind of shattered, "It's Yuugi."

There was a brief silence before a chuckle was heard through the phone. Yami's playful voice took over, "Oh it's you."

"You wanted to talk about something?" Yuugi questioned feeling quite confident now.

"Oh that..." He sounded awkward and kind of embarrassed, "I-I wanted to ask you err...something..."

Yuugi could feel his heart pounding and was wondering why on earth was he was getting so nervous all of a sudden. "Yes?" Yuugi urged and there was a second of silence on the other side.

"I want to ask Anzu out." Yami said his voice also sounded kind of crack between each word.

"You want to ask Anzu out?" Yuugi sounded surprised.

"Yes, doesn't she live with you?" Yami asked, "Is she there?"

Yuugi paused, feeling kind of disappointed which he didn't know why, "Yes she lives here, but she's not home at the moment, why don't you ask her at school?"

"Well, you know..." Yami's voice trailed off, "I was kind of intimidated to ask her out, so I decided to ask you, can you give her my number, I'm ready to talk to her."

Yuugi thought about it. If Anzu had a boyfriend that would totally cheer her up and she would throw fewer tantrums. And if she's happy then of course, Yuugi would be happy as well. "Sure, I'll give her your number!" Yuugi said happily.

"Cool, see you tomorrow little one." Yami said and hung up leaving Yuugi with a small blush on his face.

"Did he just call me 'little'?" Yuugi flushed half embarrassed and half angry at the nickname.

[~]

Yuugi lightly knocked on Anzu's door when he found out she had arrived home. "What?" A harsh tone hissed. Yuugi gulped and opened the door to see Anzu was doing her usual facial mask. She was lying on her bed with two cucumbers covering her deep blue eyes.

Yuugi cleared his throat, "I need to give you something" Yuugi said but Anzu didn't respond or anything, just lying still like a dead person. "Yami from school asked me to give you his number..." Yuugi stammered and Anzu sat up from her bed, her two cucumbers fell out from her eyes, her jaw dropped down in shock.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Yuugi nodded his head, giving Anzu the piece of paper with Yami's number. "I think he wants to ask you out." Yuugi told her.

Anzu let out a high pitch screech that nearly kill Yuugi's ears, "OH MY GOD! IS THIS FOR REAL?" Anzu stared hard at the note in her hand before she hugged it to her chest, "I'm going to call him right away!" She giggled like a little girl, reaching for her cell.

Yuugi crept out the room while hearing Anzu talking happily to Yami on her cell. He was glad that Anzu was happy and that she was finally over her ex-boyfriend. Last time he had many sleepless nights when her last boyfriend broke up with her with Yuugi comforting the crying girl since none of the cooks in the house wanted to do it.

Then it struck Yuugi.

Was Yami even serious with Anzu? He didn't want to see his step sister to get her heart broke again. Anzu would throw a lot of tantrums and make Yuugi's life a living hell before she was cheerful again which can take like months. Yuugi sighed to himself. He had to make sure if Yami really like Anzu or not.

* * *

><p>Well here is the second chapter xD Sorry if it's boring ^^<p>

I would to to thank the following readers for reviewing: Fai Shiro, yugixyamiyaoilover, yueHOLIC, s2Teennovelist, Tiikerikissa, jesse and jaden forever, mangopudding, Spindlegal YamixYugi4evr and lastly Singingstar09. =DDD

And to you all silent readers as well haha.


	3. Chapter 3

**+'Be My Cinderella'**

[Chapter Three]

The next day of school, Yuugi walked past Anzu and Rebecca who were busy gossiping about something. Yuugi had a feeling Anzu was going to boost to Rebecca that Yami had ask her out and he was kind of worry how Rebecca would react since she is OBESSED with her own cousin. "WHAT! MY YAMI ASK YOU OUT!" Rebecca screamed and Yuugi cringed slightly waiting for some attack from the smaller girl and getting ready to back up her sister when laughter was heard instead. "It's a good thing Yami chose you then!" Rebecca squealed in excitement, "You two do make a good couple."

Anzu smiled back and Yuugi walked away before he had to witness the share hug those girls exchange every time. Yuugi had to find Yami. He needed to make sure Yami was serious with Anzu and not just playing around with her feeling.

Yuugi spotted Yami lying in a sleeping position on a high oak tree. "How on earth did he climb up there?" Yuugi wondered incredulous. Yuugi was not really a sporty, outgoing type, he never ever climb a tree before. Yami was way up in the tree. About two meters? "Yami!" Yuugi called out but he receives no reply. He looked around the ground and spotted a pretty decent size rock and threw it on the trunk Yami was lying on, which did the trick because Yami stir up from his sleep at the noise.

What these two didn't expect was Yami lost his balance and fell off the tree and landed right on top of Yuugi. "Oww..." Yuugi groaned rubbing his sore head and Yami lift himself up, a few stars were spinning around his head.

"Yuugi...?" Yami murmured when his vision was back to normal and he got up from the small boy, "WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" He yelled.

Yuugi was still rubbing his head, "I only wanted to wake you up, and why on earth did you even sleep in a tree at the first place?"

Yami shrugged, "It's the only place where my crazy cousin and fan girls can't find me."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you..." Yuugi said slowly, kind of feeling nervous all a sudden. "I wanted to make sure you're not going to hurt Anzu."

Yami looked surprised, "Hurt her? Why would I do that?"

"She never has good relationship with others before, so I don't want you to play around with her feelings."

"You don't trust me?" Yami asked sounded kind of hurt, his eyes narrowed, and gaze locked into Yuugi's eyes. His face was inches closer and closer until Yuugi pushed him away.

Yuugi took a step back, "Will you stop playing around? I'm talking to you seriously!"

"I'm not joking." Yami answered sounding serious and sincere, "I'm not that kind of guy."

Yuugi nodded his head, "Ok, I'm glad I got that reassurance from you." He was about to walk off until Yami blocked his way. Yuugi lightly glare at him, "What are you doing? I thought we finish our talk?"

"I didn't say we were done." Yami replied with a sly grin on his face.

Yuugi pouted slightly, Yami was starting to get on his nerves, "Well, what do you want to talk about Mr Sennen?"

Yami rolled his eyes at what Yuugi had called him, "Why do you act so nice to Anzu and obey her every orders when she treats you like a slave?" Yami asked but it sounded more like a demand to Yuugi.

"That's none of your business." Yuugi answered and tried to pass the taller boy who wouldn't move away. Yuugi was started to get really annoyed now, which rarely happens to him. He could stand Anzu, but this guy was stubborn as a bull! "What?" Yuugi hissed trying to keep himself together.

Yami narrowed his eyes, "So? Why do you always listen to her?" Yami insisted.

"She's my sister so it's ok for me to help her around." Yuugi replied, avoiding Yami's eyes.

"Brother and sister don't treat each other like that." Yami said as a matter of fact. Yuugi clenched his teeth together. Never in his life, had he ever wanted to leash out on someone. He was supposed to be a nice, friendly, polite, well-manner person, like Cinderella. But now he wanted to clubber Yami's head with a plastic hammer.

"Look Yami, I've got to go to class now." Yuugi said and tried to push his way out but with no luck as Yami wouldn't budge. "Yami! Rebecca is behind you!" Yuugi yelled and Yami turned around to see no one and a few seconds later he realises Yuugi had already ran off laughing over his shoulder.

Yami shook his head; a smile was on his face. That boy always somehow seems to amaze him.

[~]

Yuugi flipped a new page of his new favourite book. He was currently relaxing in the living room wearing only a tight white shirt and baggy sport black pant. He couldn't help it but snigger lightly to himself at Anzu who was running back and forth from her bedroom to the bathroom. "She must have a hard time to find the right outfit to impress Yami." Yugi thought and his head lift up from his book when the doorbell rang.

The cooks and driver were all out today, leaving only him and Anzu alone at home. Yuugi nervously walks over to the door. He knew who had came. But Anzu was still probably getting ready and Yuugi didn't really want to leave Yami waiting outside in the cold so he reluctantly opens the doorknob.

There stood Yami in leather. Oh god, Yuugi hope he didn't drools or anything. Yami was wearing a plain dark red shirt that Yuugi thought blended well with his crimson eyes along with a leather jacket and pant. Yuugi tried to peel his eyes off from Yami's body not knowing that Yami was also starring at him. "Anzu will be ready in a minute, do you want to come in and sit and wait for a while?" Yuugi managed to stop his gawking and ask.

Yami nodded his head and Yuugi lead him into the living room. Yami sat on the rounded seat chair while Yuugi occupy the sofa. There were a long silence between them until Yami coughed and asked, "So, what are you reading?"

"Read?" Yuugi mumbled and realises he was still holding onto his book, "Oh, nothing you will be interest in." Yuugi replied back.

"You don't think I read?" Yami laughed, "I have a whole stack of old Egyptian history books at home that my grandfather always make me read since when I was a kid."

Yuugi's eyes lit up in interest, "You're into ancient Egypt too?"

"Actually, my family come from an Egyptian background." Yami was feeling amused with the cute gaping face Yuugi was making but the two boys was interrupted by a pair of giggling voice.

"YAMI! YOU CAME!" Anzu squealed, her heels clicking closer to Yami. Yami did a nervous little wave and Anzu happily latched herself onto his arms, "So what are we going to watch?" Yuugi thought Anzu did a pretty good job on dressing up. She wore a tight fitted black singlet along with a short dark blue demin jacket and short pink skirt.

Yuugi got up from the sofa, he was going to head to his room and maybe doodle a bit before he goes to sleep. "Yuugi, why don't you join us as well?" Yami spoke up and Yuugi stopped in his track thinking he heard wrong.

"Huh?"

Yami grinned, "Anzu you won't mind right?" Anzu looked like she wanted to protest, but a dazzle smile came from Yami melted her on the spot.

[~]

Yuugi sighed. He still didn't know why Yami had to drag him along on his and Anzu's date. Anzu had practically stuck to Yami like glue in the movie theatre. He gave the money to the man who had just handed him his drink. Hopefully the movie would start by now when he heads back. When he arrived at the cinema room outside, he noticed Yami stood by the exit looking nervous. "What's wrong?" Yuugi questioned.

"I don't know, but Anzu ran out on me." Yami explained sounding nervous.

Yuugi's eyes widen at his explanation, "What? Why? Why would she run away?"

"Err…." Yami stopped for a second, feeling a little hesitant to start, "She tried to kiss me when the movie was about to start." He answered in an embarrass voice.

Yuugi blinked his eyes in confusion, "Aren't you guys on a date? Isn't she allows to do that?"

"What! No! I told her this was a friendly date, like just as friends. She must have misunderstood me then…." Yami answered and Yuugi groaned.

"But you said Anzu was your type….."

"I mean as friends. I never knew she thought we can be together as lovers."

Yuugi looked disappointed and back away from Yami. "I have to go and find her." Yuugi said and ran off, ignoring Yami's voices.

[~]

Yuugi had run into stores nearby the cinema hoping to find his sister. It was getting late and it wasn't good for a girl to be alone. An hour after, he was just about to give up and call the police when his phone rang and the driver had told him Anzu had arrived home in tears.

Yuugi sighed in relief and told the driver he would be home soon. He would have to take a bus home now since Yami had driven them out. Thinking about Yami, did kind of pisses him off. But now he was more worry about Anzu.

When Yuugi had arrived home, he was nervous and scare to talk to his sister. He hoped she wasn't throwing a big ass fit again like last time. Yuugi gulped nervously before gently knock on the door. No reply.

"Anzu, are you okay?" Yuugi asked softly through the door.

The door opened and there stood Anzu looking kind of angry and sad, "Obviously not! This is your entire fault!" She cried out.

Yuugi lightly bit his lip fretfully, "I'm sorry Anzu, and I thought he meant a real date." He apologised not looking into the girl's angry eyes.

"Whatever, I don't wanna see your face right now! Go do some chores!" Anzu ordered and slammed the door in front of his face. Yuugi releases his breath; at least all he had to do was chores. And how on earth were they going to face Yami tomorrow?

[~]

The next morning when they had arrived at school, Yuugi was actually surprise that Anzu was acting normal than usual. They encountered Yami at the front of the school gate who was looking uneasily, "I'm sorry Anzu for the misunderstanding…" Yami apologised.

"It's ok, I did kind of over reacted last night…." Anzu giggled in response and Yuugi was feeling completely confuse with her whole change of attitude, "Have you seen Rebecca?"

"Yeah, she's in the courtyard." Yami replied back and Anzu nodded her head and turns to Yuugi.

"Go and get my textbooks and we'll meet in class." She said and ran off to her friend. Yuugi quickly walks off when he realises he was going to be alone with Yami. He didn't practically want to face let alone talk to him. Last night event did kind of upset him. He rolled his eyes lightly seeing Yami was persistent to follow him.

"Need help?" Yami offered.

"No."

Yami pouted in response and Yuugi had to hold himself to not crack a smile. He was not going to give in but he also wasn't really a holding grudge person either. Yuugi decided to ask Yami something that has been bugging him the whole night, "Why didn't you want to go out with Anzu?"

Yami looked uncomfortable, "I've never been on a date."

Yuugi's eyes widen, "Are you serious?"

"Why do you look surprise?"

This time Yuugi looked away from Yami uncomfortably, "Well, it's really hard to believe someone like you haven't gone out on a date."

"Why, have you?" Yami smirked at the blushing Yuugi in front of him.

Yuugi shook his head, "Nope, I'm waiting for my special one." Yuugi answered and walks to his locker.

Yami stared at his back, "Me too…." He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Finally, I'm able to get chapter three out. ^^ Had a hard time trying to type it all out T_T<p>

Anyway thanks to everyone for reading. xD

Special thanks to: shygirl1616, Marikshipper, Tiikerikissa, yugixyamiyaoilover,'nameless', Doragon-chan, Naomi, jesse and jaden forever, Spindlegal, s2Teennovelist, bookwormqueen7, YamixYugi4evr, yueHOLIC and lastly andysanime for your awesome reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**+'Be My Cinderella'**

[Chapter Four]

Yuugi blinked his eyes looking at the small pink card on his desk, "Err…what is this?" He asked Anzu who was also handing it out to other students in their class.

Anzu rolled her eyes at her brother, "This is the invitation to Rebecca's party." She flashed out a sweet smile as she handed the card to a tall brown haired-boy. The boy took the card off her and winked playfully back. Anzu blushed and her eyes slowly trailed over Yuugi's head toward Yami's desk. Damn it, Yami had his cap covering his face. Sleeping? Anzu had hoped he had seen the little flirting going on with her and other guys to get him jealous.

"I'm invited?" Yuugi murmured in surprise and read the detail of the party. He hasn't been to a party for a long time so maybe he should go this time. He bet Jounouchi and the others would be there as well. Yuugi watched as Anzu skips over to the bunch of girls in the back corner. They were all whispering among each other giggling before they all stared at the sleeping Yami?

"Are you going?" A deep baritone asked.

Yuugi raised his eyebrow, "I thought you were asleep?"

"Feigning, so the girls will leave me alone." Yami replied back in a sheepish tone. Yuugi laughed. It was still pretty funny to him that Yami was scare of girls. He may look like a tough bad boy but inside he was just a sweet innocent guy. Yuugi grinned to himself, pointing this out to Yami would probably ruin his pride. "So are you going to the party?" Yami asked again.

Yuugi shrugged, "Maybe."

"Come Yuugi, the others are also coming and the party is at my house." Yami explained with a pleading looks on his face. Ah, no wonder all the girls were happy. Party at Yami's house, who wouldn't want that?

Yuugi finally nodded his head, "Sure."

Yami smiled real big and Yuugi was confused with why Yami was smiling like a little kid who had got himself a lollipop.

[~]

Yuugi watched as Malik angrily squeezes his tomato sauce over his food. Usually when Yuugi sees Malik he was always happy and cheerful which means something must have happen. "Hey Mal, are you okay?" Yuugi asked worriedly.

Malik sighed and poke his food with a fork. "Is it your sister again?" Ryou asked this time. Yuugi looked at Ryou curiously, he didn't know that Malik has a sister, well maybe since the boy never mention her, "Is she trying to break you up with Marik again?"

Malik frowned and nods his head, "She just doesn't get it! She thinks Marik is a bad influence on me since I keep failing my tests but I just hate all this school crap you know…." Malik shoved a fork chip in his mouth, angrily chewing away his food.

"GUYS!" Jounouchi yelled out, rushing toward his friends, "Want to go and try out this new hamburgers restaurant?" He asked with a big grin.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to pay for your food bills again Jou….."

Jounouchi scratched his head sheepishly, "Haha yeah sorry about last time. But this time, you don't have to worry because Seto and the rest are coming too…."

"Nice! Rely on Seto to pay your bill!" Malik chuckled and Joey poked out his tongue in response.

"Yuugi, you're coming as well aren't you?" Jounouchi asked with a pleading face.

Yuugi uneasily looked away from his friends, "I don't know. I have to ask Anzu first."

"You want me to talk to her?"

Yuugi grinned shaking his head, "Nah, it's alright. I'll go ask her now and tell you in our next class." Jounouchi nodded his head and Yuugi excused himself and went to look for his sister. He spotted Anzu and Rebecca walking toward the freshman's locker areas. "Hey Anzu, can I hang out with Jou after school?" Yuugi asked interrupting Anzu and Rebecca who were discussing about their party plan.

A small frown formed on Anzu's face, "Don't you have a lot of chores to finish off today?"

"Please? I promise I'll do it straight after when I come back home." Yuugi begged and he could see Anzu looking at Rebecca. A small plan formed in his head, "And I also was planning to get Rebecca a gift too…." Yuugi added beaming to himself when he saw a surprise look formed on Rebecca's face.

"REALLY? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO GET ME? IS IT PINK?" Rebecca bombarded questions toward Yuugi who was having a hard time trying to understand what she was saying.

"Fine but be home at seven sharp." Anzu demanded.

[~]

Straight after school, Yuugi followed his friends out the school gate. They headed for the parking lot and Yuugi could make out four familiar figures standing next to their own sport cars. "Oh hey Yuugi. Glad you can make it, someone was going to be a sad boy if you couldn't come…." Bakura sniggered earning a punch from Yami on the shoulder.

"Can we hurry up? I'm starving!" Joey chirped.

Seto shook his head, rolling his eyes, "I'm really surprise that you never get fat from eating like a pig."

"That's cause I have high metabolism." Joey argued back.

"Can you two lovebirds stop the bitching! Malik in my car!" Marik waved his lover over. Malik gave him a light kiss on the lip which wasn't enough for Marik who immediately deepened it.

Yuugi laughed at Bakura who had tried to put his hand on Ryou's butt, earning a smack on the head, "Why is everyone hitting me today?" Bakura pouted.

"Maybe you're so sickening adorable?" Yami joked and Bakura gave him the finger before dragged Ryou into his car and they zoomed off. Marik and Malik had already left, and surprisingly Jounouchi was sharing a ride with Seto. Which means Yuugi was going to hitch a ride in Yami's car. "Guess we're car buddies." Yami grinned giving Yuugi a seductively wink.

Yuugi blushed and his gaze shift to the ground they we're standing on. "Yami's acting a little weird today…." Yuugi thought to himself and looked back up at Yami who was still grinning at him. Yuugi's face went even redder, why does Yami has these kinds of effects on him? "Oh Yami, do you know what Rebecca would want for a gift, I want to get her a present later." Yuugi spoke up quickly.

Yami had on a thinking face, "There's this gift store she always drag me too when we go past it, I'll take you there later."

"Thanks." Yuugi and Yami got into the car talking happily to each other, clearly missing an angry pair of blue eyes who had witnessed the two shared moment.

Talking with Yami, Yuugi had learnt all his friends were filthy rich. Malik has an older sister who owned the biggest Japan's museum. Marik's parents owned a casino which did not impress Malik's big sister at all therefore she was not happy with her little brother going out with a gambler. Bakura's parent owned five hotels in Japan and Ryou's mother was in charge of Domino University (the one Yuugi really want to get in).

Yuugi laughed when Yami told him Jounouchi's father owned a famous restaurant. No wonder his best friend was a big food lover. "Wow, Seto is a CEO of a game business?" Yugi gaped, "But he's so young!"

Yami nodded, "He's young but smart and talent. He and my father are business partners."

"How come you don't work as well?"

Yami grinned, shrugging his shoulder, "Being a businessman is not my thing. My dad is a workaholic while my mom is a famous model. They both are always travelling and I hardly see them at all."

"I know what you mean. Anzu's parents are always travelling around the world for their business too. They left me in charge to look after her." Yuugi replied back, starring at passing stores Yami's car drove past,

"Is that why you obey Anzu's commands? Because they ask you?" Yami questioned curiously.

Yuugi sighed at Yami, "The Masaki are great people! If they didn't take me in, I probably ended up in the orphanage." Yami looked like he wanted to say something but the look Yuugi gave him shut him up.

[~]

Anzu was in her room looking through clothes in her closet for Rebecca's tomorrow's birthday party. She was super excited to attend her new best friend's party. Food, music and a party at Yami's house, the guy she is madly in love with.

Yami. He has filled her mind crazily for the past days. Charming, polite, handsome, cool, the perfect guy for her. All her ex-boyfriends were nothing compare to Yami. Her Yami. Even though he did kind of hurt by rejecting her kiss but Anzu had decided he was just the shy type and he acted over nervousness.

Yuugi flashed though her mind. A small frown formed on her beautiful face. It wasn't that she hated her brother. No, she loved him but envied him at the same time. He was always the centre of attention. Her old friends, her parents and heck maybe even Yami liked Yuugi more than her. She noticed the looks Yami always send to Yuugi. What did Yuugi have that she didn't? Why is everyone falling under his spell?

There was no way that Anzu will let Yuugi have Yami. She had decided to fight for Yami's love and this was something she will not lose to her brother.

[~]

Yuugi was amazed with the things he saw at the store. There were range of things from books, merchandises to chocolates, soft toys and jewelleries. A medium-sized pink cuddly bear with a small green bow tie caught his attention. "Perfect." He thought reaching for it and play with the bear for a while.

Yami was over the next shelf looking through sweets but he was having second thoughts. Rebecca wouldn't want chocolates, she'll probably say he's trying to fattening her up again and having a crazy suger-high birthday girl over at his house was not a good idea as well. Yami sighed and walked over to the jewelleries section, "Just get her a necklace or something…" Yami mumbled to himself and a pretty assistant lady greeted him.

Yuugi with the bear tucked in his arms was now wandering through the books section. There was variety of different genre books from romance to fantasy. Yuugi's eyes locked onto the 'Cinderella' story book.

A small smile crept up on his face as he remembers how his mother getting irritated and annoyed when he refuses to go to sleep unless she read the 'Cinderella' book to him. He loved the story as it seemed so wonderful...living under the harsh rule of her stepmother and stepsisters, having a fairy godmother, then going to the ball and meeting the prince.

Yuugi never thought he'd be like a Cinderella. He did want to be though. When he was taken in by the Masaki, Anzu had been really mean to him back then. But Mr and Mrs Masaki treated him like he was one of their own. The first few weeks Yuugi was deeply depress about his parent's death and he missed them deeply.

"_Can I ever have a happy ending like Cinderella mummy?" Little Yuugi asked giving out a small yawn and his eyes were slowly drooping down._

_His mother smiled pulling the blanket up to her son's throat, "Yes you can my sweety, just remember to always be nice to everyone and always be on your best behaviour therefore you would have many friends."_

_Yuugi yawned, "Ah…one more question mummy, um…do you think I ever find someone special like Cinderella."_

"_I believe you will, that special someone is out there waiting for you."_

Yuugi was looking at the storybook in his trembling hands, remembering what his mother had told him, his love for Cinderella and wishing that could be him someday. He wiped his eyes, hoping no one would notice. Everyone in the stores were all too occupy on the things in the store. Yuugi slowly put down the storybook on the shelf and then moved away to pay for his gift.

Unknown to Yuugi someone had seen him. He walked to the book shelf and picked up the Cinderella book that Yuugi was holding a few minutes ago. Sneakily, he purchases the book when he notice Yuugi had exit the store.

* * *

><p>Finally I was able to update T_T Nearly died from all the load of school works. And something is wrong with my laptop so I only able to update and type at school.<p>

Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter and I won't be updating for a while since my exams are coming up. Man...why did I have to pick two science courses *sigh*

Thank-you for all the reviews and I'm really glad many of you guys like it ^^

Special thanks to the following readers: shygirl1616, meow, jesse and jaden forever, Doragon-chan, yugixyamiyaoilover, Mirialia Paolini, YamixYugi4evr, s2Teennovelist, NinjaJudai19, mangopudding, Spindlegal, Singingstar09, Cheshire Cat Girl, Debby Downer (yeah I did try to get a beta but my connection didn't went through x_x), FireFox Vixen, stormypeach1396, yueHOLIC and lastly .


	5. Chapter 5

**+'Be My Cinderella'**

[Chapter Five]

Yuugi stared at himself in the mirror. "Hopefully this will be okay…." Yuugi mumbled to himself, looking down at his choice of outfit. A short sleeve white shirt along with a tight black woollen vest and his legs were covered by normal dark blue jean. A feeling of excitement rushed through him since he hasn't attended to a party for a while. He was also a little nervous.

"YUUGI! HURRY UP! WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" He cringed slightly at Anzu angry voice from downstairs. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. A silly grin reflected back.

[~]

The first thing that hit Yuugi was the loud booming music coming from inside the house. The second thing that surprise him was Yami's house wasn't exactly a house, it was more like a huge mansion. He stops his astonishment gawking at Yami's beautiful mansion and hurriedly follows Anzu's lead. "Guess Anzu have been here before." Yugi thought realising she knew her way around the mansion. Instead of taking the front door, she led them to the back.

Yugi's jaw dropped. A gigantic swimming pool was found in the middle of the backyard and already were filled with some people he known at school in their swimsuits and trunks. Okay…guess no swimming for him, since no one told him Yami had a pool. A half topless boy with shaggy blond hair jumped out of the pool with a big water gun in his hands aiming toward their direction. Yugi's sweat dropped, it all happened in a slow motion.

The boy pulled the trigger and the water spray all over Anzu and her **NEW** clothes. Thank-god Yugi stood behind her. A high pitch scream erupted from her mouth and the poor scare boy quickly jumped back into the pool, hoping to sink into the deep water and not meet Anzu's furious blue eyes.

Yuugi had to bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from rolling on the floor and laughed at Anzu's state. Her straight brown hair was now wet and wavy with her make-up looking all smudge. Her clothes were wet and wretch, not really a good sight, Yuugi must admit. No matter where the blond boy would hide, Yuugi was sure he's gonna die tonight.

Anzu looked like she was going to throw a big fit when Rebecca came running toward them, "Oh Anzu, what a mess you are in!" She frowned and pulls the girl inside the house, "Come and change in my room." Anzu mutely nodded.

"Happy birthday Rebecca, here's my gift." Yuugi announced handing the girl the bear.

Rebecca squealed, "This is so cute! Thanks Yugi. I love it but I'm sorry to say, Yami got me the best present." She proclaimed revealing her neck with a pretty silvery star necklace.

"Nice." Yuugi commented and blinked his eyes when he notice Anzu was glaring at him. Oh right, she needed to change. Yuugi excused himself and walked away. "Holy crap, how big is this mansion? Now I'm lost…." Yuugi muttered to himself. He was sure this was the right way back to the swimming pool.

He did a small squeak when he felt both of his arms being pulled back by someone and his back came into contact with 'their' chest, "I guess someone is a little lost aren't they?" A familiar baritone voice teased.

Yuugi turned around with a light frown formed on his face, "That wasn't funny Yami."

Yami chuckled lightly, "Sorry couldn't resist, the rest of the guys are already in my room, follow me."

[~]

"Yuugi! Sit beside me!" Malik grinned like a kid, patting on the spare spot on the sofa next to him. One thing Yuugi could say was he freaken love Yami's room. It was a really big and spacy room and the guys were currently sitting on a big comfy sofa playing the ps3 on a projector screen stuck onto the wall. A long glass table was in front of the sofa with foods and drinks.

"We decided to have our own little party in Yami's room, hope you don't mind." Ryou said.

Yuugi quickly shook his head, "It's pretty loud outside and I like it here." Yuugi's eyes trailed across the room and saw Yami's study desk with another door on the side of the wall. His thoughts were broken when a loud cry of defeat came from Jounouchi.

"NO! Bakura cheated!" Joucnouchi declared, hugging the control to his chest.

"Pup, just admit it, you suck at this game!" Seto smirked and expertly caught the control that went flying toward him.

"This is boring, let's play something that we could all participate…." Malik suggested.

"Any ideas people?" Marik asked this time.

Ryou jumped out from the sofa and whipped out a 'blindfold' from his pocket, "Let's play 'guess who'!"

Malik grinned giving Ryou a teasing look, "Great idea Ryou, but why do you keep a blindfold in your pocket eh?" Out of nowhere he was knocked by a cushion been thrown by Bakura, "Geez…I was only asking…."

"So everyone knows the rules?" Ryou asked clearly ignoring Malik, "Someone is 'it' and are being blindfolded and everyone else are only allow in this room running around, go crazy, whatever, but when the 'it' person catches you, he has two chances to guess who is it, got it?" Everyone nodded and Ryou placed the blindfold around his eyes, "I'll be 'it' first."

"Oh yeah, can we attack the 'it' person?" Jounouchi asked curiously.

Bakura raised one of his eyebrows, "Are you sure it's wise to attack Ryou?"

"Not Ryou idiot. Maybe someone else…"

"You're not referring to me right pup?"

"Err….maybe."

Everyone begin to hide when Ryou started to count, "1….2….3…-" Yuugi hid behind the sofa laughing when Bakura tripped Ryou over. "HEY WHO TRIP ME!" After a few minutes of being torture, Ryou finally tag Yami because Bakura and Marik held both of his legs down so he couldn't move.

"You guys are assholes…." Yami mumbled as Ryou tied the blindfold around his eyes and spin the boy around, "Whoa…now I'm super dizzy, HEY WHO TOUCH MY ASS!" Yami yelled running blindly to the source of laughter he was following. He had a hunch that the two devils were perverting on him, maybe Jounouchi too since they did it to Ryou. One of his hand felt something or someone so he quickly wrapped his arms around their waist, "GOTCHA!" He announced and heard a small squeak came out from his victim.

A knowing evil smile lit up on his face as he realises who he had capture, "Hmm….I wonder who is this….?" He teased running his fingers up and down the victim's side slowly earning a soft 'eep', "You're pretty short, so you must be who I think it is….." Yami chuckled, "Yuugi?"

"Yeah it's me…." Yuugi answered back, his face was still bright red. Yami took off his blindfold and handed it to the small boy.

"I believe you are 'it' now."

[~]

Anzu dressed up in a nice dark blue low cut dress Rebecca had lent her was enjoying the time of her life. Dancing in a room with a crowd of people and with loud music, now this is what she called a party. Her old friends created such lame party where they play games all day, how childish were that?

But something was missing in this fun party. Where was Yami? She hasn't seen him anywhere for the whole night. Many guys had tried to flirt with her but she didn't want them. Rebecca told her he was probably in his room. And Anzu thought up with a perfect idea. She'll go and visit him and maybe try to convince him to come and dance with her.

Dancing was her passion since childhood. Her parents would hire profession teachers to teach her and she already planned to become a top dancer in Japan. "Maybe if Yami watches me dance, he'll be charm…." Anzu giggled to herself and slowly and quietly opened the door to Yami's room. Her smile on her face dropped when she notice the boys were acting like kids either running or hiding around the room.

What sadden and anger her more was right in the corner, Yami had his arms wrapped around Yugi whose face were turning tomato red. No one seems to know her presence so she quietly closed the door and headed back downstairs.

[~]

Yuugi walking out of the bathroom, stared in awe at Yami's gigantic bed. The door beside Yami's desk leads him to his bedroom. Yami's bed consists of a king-sized mattress with dark red quilt and black pillows. Long frilly see through curtains hang around the bed. Man, did the bed look really inviting...

Yuugi did not know why but he suddenly has this urge to jump up and down on Yami's bed. Why was he such an idiot? He wouldn't get in trouble right? Oh screw it, a little jump wouldn't hurt. Yuugi laughed and jumped onto Yami's bed. His whole body sink right through the comfy bed and Yuugi closed his eyes and sighed in sheer bliss. Maybe he should get a bed like this for himself.

"Seem like someone is enjoying themselves…." Someone chuckled.

Yuugi's eyes widen and he quickly sat up looking completely guilty of being caught of doing something illegal. "Err…I can explain…"

"I'm listening…." Yami smirked with his arms cross and his back leaning against the wall.

Yuugi sheepishly scratched his head, "Well would you believe me if I told you your bed told me to jump on it?"

Yami laughed.

[~]

When Anzu and Yuugi got home, Anzu was awfully quiet. "Are you okay, Anzu?" Yuugi asked softly, one hand taking off his shoes and noticing Anzu's upset face.

"I feel rotten." Anzu answered, her back was in front of Yuugi.

"Why?" Yuugi asked after a timid silence.

Anzu turned around glaring at the boy, "Why are you flirting with Yami?" She asked and her voice was rising up in anger.

Yuugi looked shocked, "W-what are you talking about? I was hanging out with the guys in Yami's room….we didn't even talk much….."

"He likes you." Anzu stated in a pain voice. There was a silence between them.

"Anzu you like Yami, right?" Yuugi asked in a soft voice.

Anzu's blue eyes narrowed, "Yes." She declared, "I like him a lot, he drive me crazy and when we talk, I get this butterfly feeling inside me but….." She looked like she wanted to cry. How could she lose to her brother again? It's always Yugi that take away everything she loved.

Yuugi felt ashamed. He didn't know Yami liked him and yet he didn't even know his own feeling for the boy and now Anzu admitting she like Yami. Anzu. His sister. What should he do? "I…..I….I-I will ignore him for now on Anzu. He's yours." Yuugi said walking inside their house feeling like a hole has formed inside his heart.

* * *

><p>FINALLY THIS CHAPTER IS OUT! xD Sorry guys, these past weeks have been hectic for me LOL.<p>

Sorry for a boring lame chapter this time. Major writer block T_T Yeah I know I shouldn't have ended this chapter with a sad part but then it wouldn't be long enough ^^ hee hee...

Oh yeah at first I was planing to have the guys play 'Truth and Dare' but I notice this game have already been play in a lot of stories so yeah sorry for the lame game 'Guess Who' xD

i would like to thank the following readers for reviewing: 27, s2Teennovelist, Spindlegal, NinjaJudai19, andysanime,Dorogan-chan, yugixyamiyaoilover, jesse and jaden forever, YugixYami4evrRoxprincess741, Cheshire Cat Girl (Whoa...if I were you, I died already... lol),YukitoNO1, shygirl1616 (Hey I'm so sorry for haven't finish chapter one yet, I try to finish it within this week and sent it over to you ^^) Miranda, SecretHikari, mangopudding, Yami Ace and Neko, Singingstar09 and lastly princessharmony23.


	6. Chapter 6

**+'Be My Cinderella'**

[Chapter Six]

The next morning Anzu acted completely normal. As usual in the morning she would criticise the dry breakfast the cooks had prepared and Yuugi would finish his homework in the last minutes since he spend all his last night free time reading his usual obsession fantasy stories. Yuugi was glad Anzu didn't bring anything up because he still really didn't know what to do.

Yami. Yuugi still didn't really know how he felt for the boy. Was it love at first? From the beginning Yami would give him a mixture of strange feelings and he felt really disappointed when Yami had asked Anzu out instead of him. Even though if he did like Yami, there was Anzu, his sister. Yuugi could tell that she really like Yami maybe even more than him.

It was a little tense for both of the siblings when Yami walked into their English class with his usual killer smile on. He waved at his friends at the back, "Hey Yuugi, Anzu." He smiled when he got near his seat.

"Hey Yami!" Anzu greeted back with enthusiasm and went back to writing in her book.

Yuugi didn't answered back as he busily buried his head in his books. Yami frowned and cocked his head slightly to the side. "Maybe Yuugi didn't hear him?" He thought and bends down to Yuugi's level, "Hey, I was wondering if you're busy to-"

"I don't know, I'm really busy today." Yuugi answered back quickly and pretending he was really absorbing in his reading. Yami looked a little puzzle before he got back up and sat behind Yuugi, bothering him no further. Yuugi was a little relieved.

Malik ran in the room puffing, "OMG! GUESS WHAT I'VE HEARD!" He screamed out and everyone in the class was curious with his news. The teacher wasn't here yet and they still have like five minutes to gossip. "Well….I've just walked past the teacher's staff room and I heard about they're organising a dance!"

Everyone was getting excited and all the girls ran toward Malik to get more news. "Already….another dance?" Jounouchi asked and suddenly grinning, "An after party at my house again guys!"

Ryou shook his head, "We were so wasted that night, your sister nearly freak out with all the mess we've created."

Yami tapped the back of Yuugi's chair, "A dance eh? That could be fun." Yami said cheerfully hoping to cheer the boy up. Yuugi slightly feeling nervous and uneasy nodded his head and turned back to the front.

Anzu who caught the confuse look on Yami's face smiled, "So Yami, the necklace you gave Rebecca was really pretty." Anzu turned around from her chair to face Yami. Yuugi's ear perked up slightly in interest. "Where did you get it?"

"Umm…a store that Rebcca always dragged me to, but if you want to go there you can ask Yuugi. He knows the way there." Yami replied back, his gaze flickered over to Yuugi's back for a second and then back to the girl.

"Well Yuugi's always busy, so I was wondering if you can take me there sometimes?" Anzu asked sweetly and Yuugi suddenly felt like tunning their conversation out.

"Err…sure Anzu."

[~]

After school Yuugi managed to avoid talking to Yami for the whole day. Anzu had told him she was going out with Rebecca which was a relief because he couldn't really stand her anymore. He opened his locker with a sigh. A pang of sadness hit him. He had wanted to see and talk to Yami but couldn't. Not anymore if he wanted to support Anzu and have her get together with Yami.

Gloomily shoving all his books inside the locker and swinging his backpack to his back, Yuugi was shocked to see Yami stood in front of him when he had just locked his locker. Yami was starring intensively at him. "Oh, hey Yami." Yuugi said, his throat suddenly went dry.

"Hello." He answered back.

Yuugi scratched his head nervously, starring at the ground, "Well, I'm off now, see you tomorrow." Yuugi waved awkwardly and about to leave when Yami grabbed his arm.

"Wait, let me drive you home." Yami offered.

"Huh? No it's alright, thanks for the offer but I'll just walk." Yuugi quickly replied back and starting to walk toward the hall.

Yami caught up with Yuugi, standing in front of the boy, "Pretty please?" Yami begged with gentle eyes and a small pout on his face. Yuugi stopped in his spot, thinking it over. He couldn't resist Yami's cute puppy face and Anzu was out anyway.

He finally sighed, "Okay then." Yuugi said sounding a bit tense which did not go unnoticed by Yami but he said nothing. They got into Yami's car and the drive was quiet since Yuugi didn't speak much. "You want to what!"

Yami blinked his eyes at Yuugi as they had arrived at the Mazaki's household, "Go inside your house." He repeated.

"You-you want to g-o inside?" Yuugi slightly shuttered, his eyes looking around his surrounding, "I don't think it's a good idea Yami."

"Why? Is Anzu going to be angry with you?"

Yuugi chuckled uneasily, "Why would she be mad at me? You're funny."

"Yuugi." Yami said sternly, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Yuugi suddenly felt really nervous, "Is it something involving with me?" Yuugi's mind went blank as Yami had hit the point. What was he supposed to say? What was he more scared of? Losing Yami or breaking the relationship with his sister?

"I—It's not-" Yuugi was trying to find the right answer. He finally quickly unfastened the seat belt, "I'm sorry Yami…." He opened the door, "I don't know."

"Wait Yuugi!" Yami called out, pulling the boy back by the arm. Yuugi turned around to faced him once more and Yami leaned forward…..and kissed him on the lip.

Yuugi froze, his eyes widen. He couldn't register anything in his mind but all he could think off was how Yami gently kissing him and he was too stunned to push him away. His very own first kiss was lost to none other than Yami Sennen. When they broke apart, Yuugi stared at Yami with mixed emotions, his fingers covering his mouth feeling speechless.

"Yuugi….I-" Yuugi quickly got out of the car and ran inside to the Mazaki's residence without even saying a goodbye or at least letting Yami finish his sentence. Yami just sat there in his car, watching Yuugi getting inside the house fast. He sighed and laid his head on the steering wheel.

[~]

The next morning, Yuugi's face looked like crap. His eyes were slightly puffy and red and he was looking very weary. He couldn't sleep for the whole night since all he thought about was Yami and the kiss they had shared. Did Yami really love him?

He looked at his phone and noticed that he had 10 miss calls, all from Yami. A message was also sent from him telling Yuugi that his feelings for him are true. Yuugi didn't have the heart to read more and closed the text.

"Hey Yuugi, are you okay?" Jounouchi asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Yuugi faked out a smile and stared down at his books when Yami had entered the room.

"Hey Yami." Anzu greeted out cheerfully and Yami just gave out a small wave in return sitting behind Yuugi.

Yuugi didn't dare talk to Yami, feeling scared that he might bring up the incident. But Yami did not say anything but sighed sadly to himself. Bakura walked past and noticed the miserable duo, "Something wrong?" He asked them in confusion.

Yuugi shook his head quickly and Anzu looked at the two curiously who both have identical sad expression on their face.

[~]

"Stop being a hog and pass me the damn ball!" Bakura shouted out at Marik who did a layup and in went the basketball through the hoop.

"OH YEAH! WHO'S THE MAN!" Marik cried out, jumping up and down, doing crazy moves.

"What an idiot." Bakura muttered to himself and ran to get the ball. Meanwhile, Seto and Yami were sitting on the bench watching the two playing basketball.

Seto frowned at Yami blur and blank face. "What's up with you?" Seto asked twisting the cap of his water bottle, "You looked like shit."

"Thanks." Yami replied back sarcastically, "I'm just confused."

"It's Yuugi, isn't it?" Seto received a nod from his friend, "So what is the problem?"

Yami released a deep sad sigh, "Every time I tried to talk to him, he avoids me."

"Why doesn't he like you?" Bakura asked overheard their conversation. Marik and he were walking toward the bench, "The shrimp seems to like you."

"Yuugi is not a shrimp!"

Bakura and Marik laughed, "Someone is getting overprotective already." Marik joked earning a glare from Yami. "Why don't you just corner him and force an answer out? It's not like you did anything wrong to him."

Yami chuckled uneasily, "Well…..I did kind of kiss him yesterday…."

"Ah! No wonder. He probably just confused and doesn't know if you're serious or not Yami." Seto explained, "I mean it's not like you guys have known each other for a long time yet. You should be careful not to hurt his feelings."

"But that's just it, I know my feelings for him but I don't know his feelings for me." Yami mumbled depressingly.

"Man this shit is confusing me, can't we just play basketball now?" Bakura asked throwing the ball to Yami who had caught it, "Maybe Ryou and the others can help you two sort out your feelings."

[~]

Ryou had invited Yuugi, Malik and Jounouchi over at his house to bake some cookies. The four were now settled in Ryou's big fluffy bed chatting over things. "Wow! So now you and Seto are seeing each other? It's about time!" Malik laughed and Jounouchi threw a pillow at him feeling embarrassed.

Yuugi and Ryou smiled at each other, "Oh yeah Yuugi, I've noticed that you and Yami are feeling down for the whole day, did something happen?" Ryou asked gently. Malik and Jounouchi quieten down and looked worriedly at their friend.

Yuugi stared at all his friends' kind and worry faces, tears were filling up his eyes and he suddenly burst into tears. "Yuugi…." Jounouchi hugged his friend, "It's okay to tell us…."

Yuugi cried as his three friends comforted him. He told them about his life and how he was grateful for the Masaki. How Anzu had fallen for Yami and how could he betray her by loving the same person?

He also told them about the kiss. How he was happy of finding out that Yami love him but sad for knowing what Yami had done and what it might mean to Anzu. "What am I supposed to do? My sister loves Yami but Yami loves me. How can I make a choice without hurting the other person?" Yuugi sniffed wiping his eyes with the tissue Malik had given him.

Ryou smiled sadly at his friend, "You are a really nice person Yuugi. But first you have to sort out your feelings. Forget about Anzu for a second, how do you feel for Yami?"

Yuugi remained silent, thinking over his feelings, "I-I….I love him."

* * *

><p>Here is another chapter readers xD You all must wanna kill me for making Yuugi cry in this story ^^ But at least Yuugi admitting his feeling for Yami right? *grins* Maybe I should write Anzu jump of a roof or something? Just joking, still need her in my story =D<p>

I actually liked this chapter the best =D Hee hee...especially when the guys had their talk with Yugi and Yami.

Anyway, my thanks to all the following reviewers for chapter five: yugixyamiyaoilover, Yangu Fuyu, skywright, s2Teennovelist, DJAngel27, Doragon-chan, Tiikerikissa, YugixYami4evr, vampmuffin, Spindlegal, Cheshire Cat Girl, NinjaJudai19, jesse and jaden forever, princessharmony23, mangopudding, Mina-chan27, yugixyami-shipper, stormypeach1396, RoseMotou2010, andysanime and lastly to LOL GIRL.


	7. Chapter 7

**+'Be My Cinderella'**

[Chapter Seven]

Yami laid the back of his head on the wall. He was bored and watches as Anzu tried to pick a necklace she likes. He had promised that he would take her to the store, half hoping that Yuugi would tag along too. But it still seems that Yuugi was still avoiding and ignoring him.

He deeply missed talking to boy. Yami knew he had fell hard for Yuugi, who wouldn't? Yuugi was cute, adorable, fun to hang out with, kind-hearted and passionate. Yami sighed, "There's must be a reason why Yuugi is holding back, I know that he loves me too." Yami thought, already planning inside his head to find and talk to the boy later.

"Hey! You're the boy who has purchase the 'Cinderella' book right?" The shop keeper smiled with her long blond curls of hairs in a neat plait. She inches Yami to come closer to her with her hand, "Come here, I want to show you something." She announced and Yami curiously walked over to the girl. She took out a small box and inside reveal a small glass slipper key ring, "This just came by today and I thought that you should have it."

Yami's eyes locked onto the beautiful, shiny, glass slipper, "Why are you giving this to me?" He questioned feeling awfully confused.

The girl grinned in a joking way, "You seem like a prince that is looking for his Cinderella…." She stopped joking when Yami still looked confuse, "Just take it!" She insisted and shoved it into Yami's hand, "Hopefully this will help you find your Cinderella eh?" She cracked another smile.

Yami stared at the small box in his hand and looked back at the girl, "Thanks, I really needed this." He smiled back gratefully.

"Yami! What you got there?" Anzu asked with a smiley face on and stared at his hands, "Can I see it?"

Yami scratched his head, "Sorry, this is for my mother and it's already wrapped." He lied.

"Oh, ok then." Anzu's smile wavering a bit, "Let's go and get ice-cream!"

[~]

Yuugi was carrying two bags full of fresh fruits and vegetables. He had just come back from the grocery, buying ingredients for the cooks. When he got nearer to the Mazaki's residence, he noticed a familiar sport black car parked outside their fence. And the person he wanted to see and didn't want to see was standing beside his car looking at him. Yuugi immediately tried to run inside the household but Yami managed to block the entrance by standing in front of him.

"We need to talk Yuugi." Yami said.

"Yami….." Yuugi looked around, "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here! What if Anzu saw-" Yuugi quickly covered his mouth to prevent himself for saying more.

"So she really has been holding you back from me." Yami said firmly, "She doesn't want you to like me."

Yuugi was too scared to look at Yami and he moved back when Yami tried to touch his cheek, "Please, just go," He begged, "It's really hard for me to see you. I can't do it."

Yami shook his head, "But Yuugi, you have to hear me out first. I don't care what anyone, last of all Anzu, says."

"That's the problem…." Yuugi whispered, tears were threatened to fall from his eyes, "I must listen to Anzu! She's my sister and I care for her!"

"Listen to me," Yami said, "I know you've been put into all this misery because of me. I know you can't go against Anzu because her family has been good to you, and well, you seem to still be dedicated to them, even though Anzu treats you like a slave, but you have to look at your own happiness too!" Yami pointed out.

Yuugi shook his head and tried to push past Yami, "I'll hurt your foot again if I have to!" Yuugi warned and he was not smiling.

"You can step on my foot, hit me, kick me, yell at me all you want," Yami said, as he raised his hands, "But I want you to know Yuugi, that-"

"Yami, Anzu could be watching, just go away," Yuugi pleaded, dropping his grocery bag and tugging Yami's arm.

"-I am-"continued Yami, his eyes locking with Yuugi's. Yuugi tried to cover his ears with his hands, but Yami pulled his hands away, "-in love with you." Yami finished, pulling the small boy in his arms. Yuugi was silent. He had known this for a while, but was still as speechless as ever.

Yuugi tried to hold back tears, "You're making my heart break and Anzu's too." He managed to croak out.

"Well, you're breaking mine!" Yami replied back harshly, tightly holding onto Yuugi's shoulder. Yuugi stared at the ground with his eyes closed. Yami loosened his grip, and he felt sorry for doing this to Yuugi. He let go of him. "I'm sorry, go on and hit me."

Yuugi shook his head slowly, wiping his eyes. They stared at each other. "I'm sorry." Yuugi murmured softly.

Yami reached out a small box from his pocket and handed it over to Yuugi, "This is for you and don't let Anzu see it." Yami said and kissed Yuugi on the forehead, for a few moments. Then he moved away and both of them looked at each other quietly, "I'll be going now." He turned around and walked back to the sidewalk before he quickly looked back over his shoulder, "Think about your decision!" He shouted out and then he was gone.

Yuugi stood still for a moment, and then finally opened the lid of the box that Yami had given him. He gasped when he saw a beautiful small glass slipper, "How did he know?" Yuugi whispered and tears were forming in his eyes once more. He noticed a small note was hidden inside the slipper.

_I'm your prince forever. Be my Cinderella?_

Tears ran down Yuugi's face and he slightly smiled to himself.

[~]

The rest of the gang excluding Yuugi and Yami were all at a café together. "Wouldn't it be awesome if Yami and Yuugi got together? Then it would a four group date instead of three…." Ryou sighed.

"We all know Anzu is in the way." Bakura pointed out, drinking his hot chocolate, "Yuugi should just screw her and be with Yami. End of a happy story."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes, "Idiot. Anzu's is his sister. Yuugi's heart is too selfless to do that. We have to think of a plan to help them out."

"Well pup…I think I might have an idea…." Seto said.

"Really? What is it?" Malik asked curiously, "It better not be killing Anzu and buried her at the school's yard….Marik and Bakura already suggested it."

Seto glared lightly at Malik, "Do I look like two stupid idiots?"

"HEY!" Bakura and Marik shouted out in unison.

Seto ignored them, "We all know Yuugi and Yami liked each other but Yuugi is not going to do anything that would hurt his sister, right?" Seto explained and Jounouchi urged him to continue on, "Well, what if….we play matchmaker and find a better guy for Anzu?"

Jounouchi clasped his hands together, "That's a great idea! We find the perfect prince for Anzu and then Yuugi and Yami can finally be together!" He emphasised excitedly, hugging Seto.

"I still like our ideas better with killing her…." Marik mumbled to Bakura who nodded his head along as they watched the others discussing their plan.

[~]

Anzu had been watching the scene from the window. She had seen and heard everything. She felt hurt, sad and angry at the same time. Yuugi was right, this had really broke her heart. So, this was what those two would do behind her back? Anzu felt betrayed, both by Yami and Yuugi.

This wasn't fair! Yuugi knew that she liked Yami first! Angry and frustrated tears fell from her eyes. Does this make her the third-wheel? Was her love only one-sided love? It wasn't fair. When she had first laid her eyes on Yami, she knew he would be the one.

Yuugi. Everything was always Yuugi. Maybe this was her life, always having to lose to her brother.

Anzu laid her face on her pillow, letting endless tears flowed down her beautiful, pale cheek. She didn't know what to think and do now. Is this the end? Was there no other way for her to win Yami's heart? Then something shot through Anzu's mind.

There was one person that might able to help her be with Yami. She still has a chance!

Anzu quickly took her pink mobile from her desk and dialled.

[~]

Yami had driven all the way back home.

He opened the door to his mansion. Empty. "Welcome home." He whispered to himself and closed the door. He was used to quietness and loneliness. Yami wasn't like other rich families with hundreds of servants and maids. He thought it would be a waste of money, and it's wasn't like his parents were home. They never were.

Yami had sent his nanny to take a vacation, "The old maid needs a break." He thought with a chuckle and shivered slightly. For some reason, he felt really cold. Maybe he shouldn't have worn such a thin shirt on a cold windy day.

Images of Yuugi filled Yami's mind. He was beginning to think of him every minute of the day. He especially was longing to see him smile, which had disappeared for quite some time now. Yuugi was driving him crazy.

Yami went over to his huge soft sofa and lay down on it, still shivering. His eyes landed on the 'Cinderella' book on his coffee table, the book he had purchase several week ago.

He had seen Yuugi looking at this book and cried. Yami knew this book must be important to Yuugi, which was why he had brought it and read it every night.

Cinderella. It was about a girl, waiting for her prince charming. But to him, he felt like it was the prince waiting for the 'right' one.

"When will my Cinderella finally be mine?" He whispered.

* * *

><p>So tired and sleepy right now *yawns*<p>

This story have been stuck in my mind for the whole day, and I couldn't do any homework unless I have finish typing this chapter up X_X.

Aww...don't you all feel sorry for Yami? xD *author making Yuugi give Yami a hug right now* =D Hee hee...

So...I was wondering, should I have Otogi or Honda to be Anzu's perfect guy? Or should I make a name up? ^^ Yeah I know, Bakura and Marik's idea were better but I thought I might as well give Anzu a happy ending as well xD LOL.

Special thanks to the following for reviewing chapter six: tinkletimekelly, Marikshipper, jesse and jaden forever, LOL GIRL, Yangu Fuyu, stormypeach1396, Doragon-chan, s2Teennovelist, princessharmony23,Cheshire Cat Girl, Angeldrkfire, NinjaJudai19, Spindlegal, yugixyami-shipper, YamiToMangaka, Tiikerikissa, Selena Moonlighty, yugixyamiyaoilover, YugixYami4evr, andysanime, RoseMouto2010, shygirl1616, YukitoN01 and lastly to HersheyKissesLove =D

Thanks everyone for your encouraging reviews. My two weeks of holidays are coming up, so hopefully my teachers won't give me a bunch of homeworks so I'm able to write more chapters. xD


	8. Chapter 8

**+'Be My Cinderella'**

[Chapter Eight]

Yuugi was worried. It was nearly the end of the day and Yami did not turned up in any of his classes today. "This is so unlike Yami to skip school, let's go to his house straight after school." Bakura suggested and the rest of the gang nodded their head except for Yuugi.

"Are you coming too Yuugi?" Jounouchi asked, "I can ask Anzu for you-"

"Nah, it's fine Jounouchi." Yuugi smiled back at his friend, "Anzu is going over Rebecca's house after school, plus I'm really worried about Yami too."

Seto sighed in frustration, "I have tried to call him for the whole day but he's not picking up his cell."

The group all hopped in Seto's limo and off they went to Yami's house.

[~]

Anzu flinched slightly from the loud shrilly scream Rebecca had let out. "MY YAMI IS IN LOVE WITH A BOY?" Anzu had told the girl that Yami and Yugi were in love with each other and how they both cheated her behind her back. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Rebecca sobbed, her face burrowing deep in her hands. Anzu who was sitting on the girl's bed awkwardly, starred at the crying girl. "We need to stop this!"

"But-how?"

"Take Yugi out." Rebecca said his name with a disgust tone.

Anzu's eyes widen and her face pale, "No! You can't do that Bec!" She cried out, "Even though I hated him, he is still my brother. I can't hurt him."

Rebecca directed a fierce harsh glare at the brunette, "Then what do you suppose we should do huh? That boy turned my Yami gay! Yami can't be gay! He's like my perfect prince!" Rebecca was fuming and she was walking in circle.

"I was….err….thinking that we should tell his parents about this…." Anzu spoke up her idea.

Rebecca's eyes lit up, "Excellent idea Anzu! Yami can't be with that boy if he doesn't get his parent's approval. I'm going to get my mom into this. She will help us take down Yuugi Motou." A kind of scary sounding giggle came out from her mouth.

Anzu nervously smiled back. She had this uneasy and uncomfortable feeling inside her when she thought about breaking Yuugi and Yami apart. Anzu shook her head, "Don't think too much." She told herself, "After all this is over, Yami will be mine."

[~]

"Well." Marik said looking at the black sport car in the driveway, "His car is here."

Jounouchi rang the doorbell while Bakura continuous knocked on the door, "He's not answering." Jounouchi said and turned to his friends.

"Doesn't anyone else live with him?" Yuugi asked.

The others exchanged pitiful looks, "Well….Yami's parents hardly at home since they are both workaholic. Yami have this nanny too but he always sent her out to have a vacation. So he has been living by himself for a very long time." Ryou explained and Yuugi felt horrible. He didn't know Yami was such a lonely person. At least he had Anzu for company but Yami was always by himself.

"That asshole is still not answering…." Bakura muttered, "Seto and Marik helped me break down the door."

Malik was supervising the three, "Don't make a scene so that neighbours will see." He warned.

"Poor Yami….I didn't know." Yuugi whispered sadly and Ryou smiled gently back.

"Don't feel bad. Yami usually doesn't like telling people this. He doesn't want to appear weak." Jounouchi grinned at Yuugi, "But from what he had told us last time, his parents are showing more concern for the boy."

"How?" Yuugi asked curiously.

This time Malik laughed and joined in the conversation, "Can you believe them? They sent him a long email lecturing him on finding someone to take care of him and settle down. Mr and Mrs Sennen wanted their son to have the best possible future and they needed someone to look after him since they can't be there for Yami."

Yuugi nodded his head at what Malik had told him. Jonouchi slung an arm on Yuugi's shoulder, "And we and Yami think you're the 'someone' that could take care of him." Jounouchi grinned.

Yuugi's eyes widen, "Me? No….no…I can't be-" Yuugi squeaked while his face slowing turning red.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Of course it's you Yuugi! Anzu wouldn't be qualified to be the one for Yami. I bet she can't even cook for herself." He pointed out.

"YES! WE GOT IT OPEN!" Marik cried out and everyone hurriedly walked inside, "But Bakura, why do you even have a lock pick with you?" He asked sounding very suspicious.

A faint blush appeared on Bakura's face, "None of your business." He answered back and Yuugi also noticed a blush was creeping up onto Ryou's face.

The guys all ran upstairs to Yami's room except for Yuugi who was still dazedly stood in the doorway. He slowly closed the door and was about to head upstairs when he heard slow faint breathing coming from the living room. Curiously he walked over and saw a sleeping Yami lying on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him. "He looks so peaceful like that." Yuugi thought with a small smile but realised that Yami's breathing was getting heavier. He placed a hand over Yami's forehead and founded out it was pretty warm.

Yami's eyes slowly opened when he felt a warm tender touch to his forehead, "Yuugi….? What are you doing here?" He asked sounding tired and he tried to sit up.

"Yami, are you ill?" Yuugi asked worriedly, letting his hand fall from Yami's forehead.

"Yeah…." He said sleepily, "But it's good to see you again."

The others had run back downstairs when they realised Yami wasn't in his room.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Malik shouted.

"What happen to you? Are you sick?" Ryou asked in concern.

"Everyone was worried about you asshole. And why didn't you answer you phone?" Seto lightly glared at the boy and he and Bakura quickly walked over to Yami and grabbed onto him who looked at his friend through half closed eyelids. "You should be in bed, it's obviously you have a cold."

"I'm alright-" Yami's head dropped. Seto and Bakura dragged Yami to his bed with the others following behind, "How did you guys get in here anyway?"

Bakura chuckled, "Yeah, we kind of broke in but no harm done to your door though."

They placed Yami on his bed, "You should have called someone! Maybe a doctor or something next time…" Jounouchi said.

Yami opened his eyes a little wider, "Don't need to," He said loudly, "I have medicine here. I…I called my doctor and he was out." He struggled to sit up and Yuugi quickly went over to his side and helped him up.

"Yami, don't strain yourself." Yuugi said worriedly and Yami turned his head toward him.

"I missed seeing your face." He mumbled and snuggling his head against Yuugi's shoulder.

Malik sighed, "Better remember to have your phone with you next time. And call for help as well. I don't think we need to take him to the clinic since it's just a cold." Marik slowly crept out of the room.

"I think Yami need someone to look after him." Seto said,

"ME! I'll do it!" Bakura offered excitedly.

"I think we all should be here…" Ryou replied back taking a seat on Yami's bed, "It's not like we have anything else to do on Friday night."

Yuugi looked up nervously, "Well…I wish I could…but A-Anzu…." Ryou and Jounouchi exchanged glances.

"Don't worry Yuugi." Jounouchi chuckled and messing Yami's hair who were too weak to fight back just pouted, "This guy won't go anywhere, he's too weak, just come by anytime."

"Quit it Jou…." Yami whined and went back to lying down in his bed, "And tell that pig to stop stealing my food in the fridge."

Everyone looked up in the doorway to see Marik coming in the room with a bunch of food in his arms, "What? I'm hungry."

[~]

Yuugi had arrived home and he was relieved when the driver told him Anzu was not home yet. He started too helped out the cooks to prepared dinner and after that he did some cleaning up around the house. "I wonder how Yami is doing now?" Yuugi wondered while cleaning the windows. Yuugi really did wanted to be there for Yami like the rest of the gang but he didn't know if Anzu will let him.

His eyes widen when he saw his sister got out of a car he never seen before. An unfamiliar boy got out the other side of the car and they both seems to be laughing and talking to each other. The boy has black hair which was tied in a ponytail and his alluring green eyes were locked onto Anzu's blue ones. Yuugi quickly snapped out of his daze when Anzu waved to the boy and the car speed off.

Anzu walked in the house with a smile on her face. After doing some planning with Rebecca she decided to walk home instead of taking a cab. Which was a bad idea as while she was walking a car speed off in a puddle and the splashes went all over her. She was completely drenched and was about to burst into tears when another car stopped right in front of her. An attractive male got out from his car and offered to drop her home as he had seen the little incident. Anzu founded out the boy, Otogi, goes to the same school as her but he was a year level ahead of her.

Anzu caught the bewildered look Yuugi was giving her and she feared he had seen too much. "What?" She snapped.

"Who was that?"

Anzu glared at her brother, "None of your business." She answered taking off her coat, "Get me a new fresh pair of clothing, I'm a mess."

Yuugi nodded before he nervously cleared his throat, "Hey Anzu, Yami is ill….I was wondering if we can go and visit him tomorrow?"

"Yami is sick?" Her face soften, "Yes, I shall come too."

"That's great! He will be pleased if you're going too." Yuugi smiled brightly.

"Of course he would! Now hurry up and get the food out, I'm hungry." Anzu ordered and Yuugi ran to the kitchen.

After changing into a new fresh pair of clothing, Anzu sighed starring up at the ceiling from her room. "I like Otogi." She thought, "And Yami." A voice inside her head was telling her why she was still so clinging to Yami? It was obvious Yami was head over heel for Yuugi and she was the hopeless third wheel. But another deep part of her, has decided that she would not give up.

* * *

><p>Here is chapter eight xD Haha...I knew most of you guys would like Bakura and Marik's plan better. But now you guys would wanted to add Rebecca in too right? lol. ^^<p>

And I deeply apologise for nearly making some of you cried LOL. Hee hee...don't worry I'm a big cry baby too T_T

Moving on, I would like to thank the following reviewers: shygirl1616, Marikshipper, Tikerikissa (Thanks for pointing out the typo ^^ A cyber lollypop has sent to you from Yugi xD), yugixyamiyaoilover, jesse and jaden forever, Dorogon-chan,yamixyugi-shipper, YamixYugi4evr, s2Teennovelist (smart cookie, you guess it right, it was Rebecca that Anzu had called xD Thanks for your awesome long review ^^ I enjoy reading them hee hee...) andysanime, Luna, HersheyKissesLove, princessharmony23, 27, DragonFire Princess, Spindlegal, Cheshire Cat Girl, Saskie and lastly Sienna.

Thanks everyone for reviewing. Enjoy chapter eight for now. xD


	9. Chapter 9

**+'Be My Cinderella'**

[Chapter Nine]

Anzu had reluctantly let her little brother to accompany her to Yami's house. They both were greeted by Seto at the door, "Yuugi you're finally here!" Seto smiled at the boy and realised there were an unwanted person beside Yuugi. "Hello, Anzu." Seto's smile faltered from his face, "Yami is getting better, and he just took his medicine." He informed the two.

Once inside Yami's room, Anzu was crying out in an exaggerate way, "YAMI ARE YOU OKAY? I was so worried…."

Yami had been leaning against his pillows, and opened one sleepy eye at the sound, "Oh hi Anzu," was all he said, his eyes had locked into Yuugi's, who nervously looked down at his feet. Yami sat up a little and Anzu quickly ran forward and gave Yami a big hug. Yuugi's eyes widen a little but said nothing and stood with Seto and Bakura awkwardly in the doorway. Yami was looking past over Anzu's shoulders at Yuugi, with an apologetic expression.

Anzu secretly hid a smug smile on her face, "I missed seeing you." She told Yami letting him go from her hug.

The doorbell rang, "The others must have finish buying the grocery. Anzu could you please get the door?" Bakura asked, obviously trying to give Yami and Yuugi some alone time.

A small frown was forming on Anzu's face, "I'll go and get it!" Yuugi chirped in quickly and leaving Yami starring after him.

Everyone soon decided to start on making a small feast and let Yami rest in his room for a while. "Sorry guys I wish I could help but I've got to go." Anzu called out, putting on her heels.

"Where are you going now?" Yuugi asked his sister curiously not knowing Anzu had plans for later.

"It's none of your business." Anzu snapped back, "I might be home a little late too, so don't wait up." She walked out of the house, "Tell Yami to take care for me." The door closed. There was a few seconds of silence before Mairk, Jonouchi and Bakura exploded the party poppers.

"HURRAY! SHE'S GONE!" They cried out, jumping up and down in joy. Yuugi's eyes widen for a second before he burst into laughter. "Seriously Yuugi, how could you put up with her?" Marik asked shaking his head, "She's crazy."

"Better than Ishizu?" Malik grinned widely.

Marik scratched his head uneasily, "Your sister is fucken crazy too. I rather go out with Anzu than be with her." He shivered while he explains and everyone laughed.

"Well, who is going to help me cook?" Ryou asked coming toward the group with an apron on. Jounouchi and Malik instantly offered to help. Seto, Bakura and Marik decided to go out and rent a movie to watch later.

Yuugi cocked his head slightly to the side, "What do I do then?" He asked pointing to himself.

Everyone in the group smirked knowingly at each other. Somehow, Yuugi had a bad feeling. "Why Yuugi, we have an extremely special job for you." Bakura grinned.

[~]

Anzu glanced at her watch as she stared at the door. No sigh of him yet. "Maybe he's not coming and he's playing with me?" Anzu anxiously thought to herself, her eyes begin to water.

A face suddenly appeared in front of her, "BOO!" The person cried out causing Anzu to flinch from the outburst. Duke laughed and sat on the other side of the table, "Haha, sorry for scaring you and about my lateness. My shop was busy today, so I had to do a lot of paper works first." He explained and flashes a smile at Anzu.

"You own a shop?" Anzu asked interestedly.

Duke nodded, "It's a game shop and the main theme is 'Dudgeon Dice Monster' that I have successfully created." He grinned.

Anzu's eyes widen, "Wow, you must be talented."

Duke chuckled shaking his head, "Nah, I just have a lot of free time."

Anzu smiled as she listened to Duke's voice and sipping on her milkshake. She could tell that she was attracted to him. After saving her from the wet situation yesterday, he took her to the mall to buy a new pair of clothes and then drove her home. But what about Yami? She still also liked him. He was her perfect prince. But now with Duke and Yuugi in the picture she was so confused with her feelings? A headache was forming in her head and she clenched her hair.

"Are you alright?" Anzu looked up to see Duke was already at her side, looking worriedly at her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said with a smile, "Let's go and watch a movie." She suggested and Duke nodded his head with smiling eyes. Unknowingly to Anzu, a pair of unhappy angry green eyes was watching her.

[~]

It was the tenth time that Yuugi tried banging helpless on the door as quietly as possible, trying to not wake Yami up, "Guys! This isn't funny! Give me back my clothes and let me out!" He called out but received no response. Yuugi sighed with a hand covering his face in shame. If Yami wakes up, how could he face him in this…..this….this-outfit!

The others have jumped him and put him in a maid outfit which was a short black lace short sleeve dress above his knee and a pair of white long socks. His job was being Yami's personal maid. He did want to help Yami, but this was just so humiliating.

"Yuugi?" A sleepy tired voice called out and Yuugi froze in his place. "Is-is that you?" Yuugi bit his lip and remain silent. Yuugi jumped up slightly when he heard loud rackets behind him. His eyes widen when he saw Yami was on the floor tangle in his blankets.

"Oh my god, are you okay Yami?" Yuugi asked worriedly running toward the boy on the ground. Yuugi took one of Yami's arms and placed it around his own shoulder so he could lift the boy up. He gently placed Yami sitting up on the bed, "Be careful next time you could get hurt!" Yuugi frowned at the boy who was looking back at him with blinking eyes.

"Errm…are you guys leaving me out from a costume party or something?" Yami asked with his eyes gazing from Yuugi up and down.

Yuugi's face turned red shaking his head furiously, "No! I mean…the others thought I should be dressing like this since I will…..will be….be your personal maid." He finished in a shutter voice, his face went even redder.

There was a few seconds of silence before Yami pulled Yuugi to his lap who yelped in surprise. "Does this mean I can do anything to you?" Yami asked in a sly tone, looking down at Yuugi very playful.

Yuugi pulled his face away from Yami's chest, "Yami let me go." He whined, trying to wriggle out of the hold not using much strength since he was scare to hurt Yami in his weak state. This only made Yami tighten his hold more.

"No way Yuugi, I want you to be my teddy bear!" Yami cried out and nuzzles his nose into Yuugi's hair. "You smell nice, what shampoo do you use?"

Yuugi blushed and shake his head, "I'll bite you if you don't let me go!" He warned.

Yami poked out his tongue, "You wouldn't dare little one." He stated.

"Fine then. I call Anzu to come in here." Yuugi said and Yami immediately let him go.

Yami pouted at the boy, "You're no fun." Yuugi laughed as he sat at the edge of the bed, "Where's the rest?"

"Ryou, Malik and Jounouchi are cooking a feast while Bakura, Marik and Seto are renting a movie to watch later." Yuugi explained and his hands were playing with the frilly dress, "Are you feeling better now?" He asked Yami.

Yami nodded, "Much better." He suddenly grinned, "I will heal even faster if someone gives me a kiss."

Yuugi blushed and poked out his tongue, "Well too bad then mister. I guess you have to stay sick then." The two burst into laughter and then there was an awkward silence.

"So, I assume the guys already told you about my life right?" Yami broke the silence, "About me of having to find the person I wanted to spend my life with."

Yuugi nodded his head, "So have you found them?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yeah he's-"

The door suddenly burst opened with Jounouchi's head poking out, "Oh Yami, you're finally awake! Yuugi can you help Yami get downstairs? The food is ready and the others are back."

"Sure Jounouchi, but can I have my clothes back first?" Yuugi asked with a pout.

[~]

"I'm so full, but that was delicious!" Marik groaned rubbing his poor stomach. Malik sniggered in Marik's lap.

Ryou smiled, "You all should thank Jounouchi for his awesome cooking."

Jounouchi did a peace sign, "I'm going to be the world greatest chef!"

"Sure you will pup." Seto grinned and Jounouchi threw a pillow at him, "Anyway are you guys up for a movie? Apparently, Bakura chose all horror movies today."

"Oh come on don't give me that look!" Bakura explained at the glare Ryou was shooting him with, "You don't expect me to watch those fluffy romance movies right? I might puke all the foods I've just consume."

"Do it and you will die" Yami warned darkly and Bakura held out his hand in surrender.

Malik looked at all the dvds, "Ooohhh! Let's watch the Ring! Has anyone watched it?" He asked around and no hands were raised and he grinned, "Sweet!" He popped the dvd in. Seto closed the blinders and dimmed the light. Marik turned on the air conditioner to give the room a chilling feeling.

The boys decided to sit or lay on the floor while Yami and Yuugi should have the couch. Yuugi wasn't really a horror movie person but he didn't want to voice it out and disappointed his friends. "Yuugi…." Yami who seems to notice his little one was kind of uncomfortable and quiet whispered toward the boy as the movie started, "Come and share my blanket with me." He suggested with a warm smile.

Yuugi quickly scooted closer toward the taller boy and Yami placed the blanket around both of them, "Thanks." Yuugi mumbled shyly.

Yami grinned and wraps his arms around the boy's waist. Yuugi's face turned scarlet but he didn't move away. Yami's grin turned wider and focused on the television already wondering what the hell had just happen in the movie.

[~]

Anzu giggled through the phone. Duke was retelling the comedy movie they had watched before and he was being hilarious of trying to do the voices of the actors. "Hang on Duke" Anzu said as she checked her phone. She saw Rebecca's name on her phone screen for 'incoming call'. "Hey Duke, I'll call you back later." Anzu told him and they exchanged goodbyes.

She took a deep breath and answered the call, "Hey Bec," Anzu chirped cheerfully, "What's up?"

"What's up? What's up? I thought you were going to help me break Yami and Yuugi up but all I see are you clinging onto some guy in a café before!" Rebecca cried out.

"Duke and I are just really close friends." Anzu explained as she didn't expect her friend would be so pissed off. "And Yuugi is the one Yami wants, I'm sure."

"Do you think you're going to let Yuugi win?" Rebecca asked in a strange low voice.

"Rebecca, why are you-?" Anzu couldn't finish what she was saying.

"ANSWER ME!" Rebecca yelled out.

"Yes, yes, I might just back out now and let him win!" Anzu cried in anguish.

There were a few minutes of silence before Rebecca spoke up, "You can't do that Anzu."

Anzu's eyes widen, "Wah? What are you talking about Bec? Yuugi have always been better and perfect than me! I can't win!" Anzu shouted back, trying to stand up for herself. She didn't get why her friend wanted her to stay in the game when she wanted to forfeit.

"NO! NO! NO! I don't want to see my Yami with that boy! You have to be with him!" Rebecca insisted.

"He doesn't love me….and there's Duke-" Anzu tried to explain.

"I'm not going to let you give up! You'll be with Yami. Only you. I will help you! Now, with that dance coming up, this is what you should do," said Rebecca totally ignored her friend.

* * *

><p>I sincerely apologize for the late update ^^<p>

So what is Rebecca's plan? You will find out later muahahahaha...! Yeah Anzu, hurry up and make up your mind X_X.

Oh, hope the fluff between Yami and Yuugi is alright xD And, I added 'The Ring' in here because I have just watch that last week at a friend's house T_T I'm like Yuugi, not a horror movie person. You bet I couldn't sleep at night LOL.

Well hope you all enjoy this chappie ^^ And I would like to thanks the following awesome reviewers: HersheyKissesLove, Doragon-chan, andysanime, Marikshipper, s2Teennovelist, Cheshire Cat Girl, yamixyugi-shipper, YamixYugi4evr,princessharmony23, YamitoMangaka, RoseMotou2010, Luna, DragonFire Princess, yugixyamiyaoilover, Spindlegal, Tiikerikissa, HGM1Bubbles, RogueStorm84 and lastly spazbat90.


	10. Chapter 10

**+'Be My Cinderella'**

[Chapter Ten]

In the morning, Anzu was silent during the rest of breakfast. Yuugi was happily humming softly to himself and spread butter over his toasted bread. She was scared to do what Rebecca wanted her to do. She wanted to stick up for herself and let Yuugi win but she couldn't let down her best friend as well. She was used to the happy outgoing girl but now this strange new Rebecca scared her.

Anzu was frightened of the girl and she wasn't the type that usually gets scared. Somehow it felt good, and yet bad, to carry out the plan, but Anzu felt compelled strongly to do it, even though she was against it. "Yuugi. I need to talk to you." Anzu spoke up and Yuugi stopped his action and looked at his sister curiously.

"What's wrong?" Yuugi asked and put down his knife and bread.

Anzu closed her eyes, "You can't see Yami anymore." She tried her best to order in a cold emotionless tone.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Yuugi shuttered not knowing why Anzu was acting like this?

"I don't want you to hang out with Yami anymore. He-" Anzu couldn't believe what she was saying, but she went on and said it, "-isn't right for you, and you're not right for him either." She explained.

"But why, all of a sudden?" Yuugi asked desperately, feeling a pang of sadness in his heart.

"Because I don't like it!" Anzu cried out and stood up, "No more questions!" And she stormed away, leaving a confused and shattered Yuugi sitting on the dining table by himself. Anzu ran to her room and shut the door feeling horrible and guilty. "It's for your own good Anzu, get ready for school." She told herself and went to fetch her bag from underneath her bed.

[~]

Yuugi had avoided all his friends at school, didn't go to Yami's house and his phone was off for the rest of the day. Anzu and Rebecca was pleased at this and talked about it in the courtyard. "Yami is all yours now!" Rebecca grinned happily and congratulated her friend.

"But I need to make sure he doesn't go to the dance," Anzu added in, "Yami might be there."

"Ugh, I don't like the thought of them together, "said Rebecca with a frown on her face, "They look like a bad couple, if you ask me."

"What if Yami finds out about this?" Anzu suddenly asked.

Rebecca laughed and waves her hands away, "He can't do anything about it because my mom already call Yami's parent yesterday. They are coming down on the dance's night and you better present yourself perfectly in front of them."

Little did they know Ryou had overheard everything from behind a tree.

[~]

The next day, Yuugi and Anzu walked into their English class and sat down. Yuugi was waiting for the others to question why he wasn't at Yami's house yesterday but he froze in his place when he saw there was Yami, sitting in the seat behind him as usual. Yami still looked a bit feverish, but his face looked determined. It was though he had decided to show up even though he was still a little sick.

"Oh, hey Yami." Anzu greeted with a smile and Yuugi merely nodded and avoided having eye contacts with Yami. He wanted badly to talk to Yami but he couldn't disobey Anzu's order. Yami gently tapped Yuugi's chair but he didn't respond back.

The groups looked worriedly at the two. "Hey Yuugi, are you going to the dance tomorrow?" Ryou asked and Yami's ear perked up. Yuugi shook his head.

"Tickets are sold out though!" Anzu butted in the conversation.

Yami's face fallen. He had been sick therefore he missed out on getting tickets so Seto managed to get at least one ticket for him. He had hope in his mind that Yuugi would get a ticket for himself. But now it seems his little one was not going to the dance.

Ryou grinned and pulled a ticket out from his pocket and Anzu's eyes widen, "Lucky for you, I have an extra ticket for you, Yuugi." He gave it to Yuugi who was shock.

"But-it's yours…..I can't have it-" Yuugi said looking at the ticket in Ryou's hold.

Ryou pressed it to Yuugi's hand, "I insist! If you're not coming, Jounouchi and Malik will be really pissed!" Yami released a sigh of relief and Anzu was fuming in anger as Yuugi accepted the ticket.

[~]

Yuugi scanned his surroundings. Clear. None of his friends were in sight behind the library. He knew he should have confronted the others but seeing them would means seeing Yami then. "Why is life so hard? Why did Anzu and I have to fall for the same person?" He sighed to himself starring at the hard cold ground.

"I finally found you…." The voice that spooks his mind spoke up and Yuugi looked up to see Yami standing there looking a bit pale and tired.

"Yami…." Yuugi whispered to himself and shook his head, "Go away Yami, I don't want to talk to you now." Yami frowned slightly and took a step forward. His head started to swirled and he lost his balance. Yuugi managed catch the taller boy in time. "You're still sick, you should be in bed!" Yuugi cried out in concern.

Two arms encircled around Yuugi's body who relaxed into the embrace. "I wanted to see you." Yami stated with his chin resting on top of Yuugi's head. The two stay like that for a minute before the school bell rang for the next class. Yami releases Yuugi, "Be my date?" He asked.

Yuugi's eyes widen. Yami was asking him to be his date for the dance? And then a sudden image of his sister popped in his mind. No…he couldn't do that to his sister. It would break her heart, but then what about Yami's heart and his?

"Don't you dare think about Anzu." Yami warned and he gently grabbed Yuugi's chin so they both were eye to eye, "Please?"

Yuugi was speechless as he drowned himself into Yami's exotic crimson eyes. He nodded and released a small smile back.

[~]

It was the day of the dance, Anzu stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a red low cut dress but her face looked dreadful. Her eyes were still red and puffy. She had cried herself to sleep last night and her heart still ache so badly as she remembered what had happen yesterday.

_Anzu and Rebecca were heading toward her locker areas when she noticed Duke was standing near the entrance. Her heart skipped a beat when he flashes a warm smile toward her. Her smile faded when Rebecca snorted beside her. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Anzu asked._

_Duke uneasily scratched his head, "Well….the dance is tomorrow, I was wondering….if you would be my date?" His other hand came from his back and a bouquet of roses was presented in front of her. "Hope you like roses…." He grinned sheepishly._

"_I'm sorry but Anzu is already taken." Rebecca announced in a rude tone before Anzu could say something, "She is going to be with Yami." _

_Anzu could feel her heart torn into two when she sees the hurt and confusion appeared on Duke's face, "Oh, I see. I'm sorry for bothering you." He said, his gaze meeting Anzu. Duke walked past the girls before he stops near a bin and threw the bouquet of roses in it._

Anzu wiped her teary eyes once again and headed downstairs. Yuugi still in his usual clothes was mopping around the house. It was time for the plan to proceed. "Yuugi, give me your ticket." Anzu said quietly as she reached her bother.

Yuugi stopped his mopping and looked at his sister with confusion, "Why?" He asked.

"Because I say you can't go." Anzu answered. It was strange that once she said these words, her heart hurts even more.

"But-but-"

"You can't go!" Anzu yelled angrily, "Now give me your ticket!"

Yuugi reluctantly handed the girl his ticket and could only stare in dismay as Anzu ripped up the ticket in shreds, "Now, you stay at home." She ordered and went back to her room.

Anzu felt weird. Perhaps it was from the guilt growing inside her. She had succeeded in stopping Yami and Yuugi from enjoying the dance but why wasn't she happy at all?

At six, the doorbell rang at the Masaki residence. Yuugi walked slowly to the door and opened it. Rebecca was at the door, already dressed for the dance, wearing a short pink dress with an oversized ribbon at the front. "Hello, Yuugi," She giggled as Yuugi allowed her to step into the house, "You're not dress for the dance?" She innocently asked.

"I'm not going." He answered sadly.

"Awww….too bad," Rebecca said, in spite of her huge grin, "I heard it was the last dance for this year too."

Anzu appeared, walking down the stairs with her high black heels clicking away on the marble floor. She looked really pale and upset and Yuugi was worried. "Are you okay?" Rebecca blabbered away before Yuugi could ask, "You look awful."

"I'm fine." Anzu managed to smile and turned to his brother, "Stay home, you hear me?" She said and left with Rebecca into the limo. Yuugi watched as the car drove away before he quietly closed the door. He walked to his room and lay on his bed.

"How much longer am I going to last?" Yuugi questioned out loud but no one was here to answer him. The driver and cooks were all out of duty today and all his friends were at the dance. Yami would be at the dance waiting for him and he would be devastated when Yuugi didn't show up.

Yuugi's eyes stared at the small glass slipper Yami had got him, "If only I have a fairy god-mother like Cinderella." He sighed and jumped slightly when the doorbell rang. "Is it Yami?" Yuugi thought, his heart racing as he sped downstairs. The doorbell rang again and again, as if desperate to be answered.

Yuugi opened the door and gasped, "Ryou? Malik? What are you guys doing here?"

Ryou with his hair straighten stood in the doorway wearing a light blue tuxedo with a cute dark blue bow at the front. Malik wore a dark purple tuxedo along with a gold tie had his hair tied in low tail. Out on the sidewalk in the car were Bakura and Marik. Bakura gave Yuugi a thumb up and Marik winked at the boy, both grinning slyly.

"Huh? Why are you guys here? You're going to miss the dance….."

"We're here to pick you up!" Malik smiled brightly taking the boy by the arm.

"What? No, no, no! I can't leave, or Anzu will be so angry." Yuugi said, but Ryou cut him off.

"There's no time for arguing Yuugi. You're going. Everyone else will be there, having fun while you'll be stuck here. Why let Anzu ruin your happiness?"

Yuugi sighed sadly, "She holds a lot of power over me."

Ryou shook Yuugi, "Don't let her rule over you. You can live your own life, you hear me?" And he grinned, "If she finds out and gets mad, let her get mad at me."

"Oh, here's another ticket for you Yuugi." Malik said reaching inside his pocket, "We suspect Anzu would take away your ticket or something."

Yuugi felt his eyes watering and hugged the two, "Oh, thank-you! I love you both so much!" He wiped his eyes, "But-but I'm not dressed yet..."

Ryou and Malik smirked at each other, "Don't worry, we got that cover for you."

* * *

><p>Maybe another one or two chapters to go until this story will be finish xD And I can't wait to write the dance part hee hee...<p>

I will try my best to update ASAP ^^

Special thanks to for reviewing the story: Tiikerikissa, DarkxHikari, Spindlegal, andysanime, Marikshipper, yamixyugi-shipper,s2Teennovelist, SoccerNavyBrat02, RogueStorm84, princessharmony23, Cheshire Cat Girl, Luna, Doragon-chan, Dark Revetment, DragonFire Princess, ncalkins, jesse and jaden forever, Sakural7865, DJ Angel27, HersheyKissesLove, YamixYugi4evr, yugixyamiyaoilover, Yaiofangirlmolly, and lastly to Loki Salaazar's heir.


	11. Chapter 11

**+'Be My Cinderella'**

[Chapter Eleven]

Yuugi watched as Bakura finally found a parking spot in the school ground. They were finally here at the dance and he was so nervous yet excited at the same time. When he reached the gym he was amazed with how the dance committee had decorated the place. The whole gym was covered in beautiful long silver and gold tinsels. Chairs and tables were all covered in gold cloths with silvery pattering. In a corner was a small fan blowing bubbles across the room giving it a magical mystic feeling. The dance committee also decorated the garden and fountain outside near the gym with lights and streamers.

Yuugi's eyes lit up in contentment. It was like a childhood dream had come true for him. "Come on, let's go!" Malik cried out in excitement, linking Yuugi and Ryou's arm and ran toward the building. Marik and Bakura shook their head sheepishly at each other and followed quickly behind. Already people were dancing inside the room with music blasting loudly from the stereo. Yuugi noticed a certain couple was hogging a table filled with food.

"Yeah food!" yelled Jounouchi. Student from the committee had to practically drag the boy off the platters of cheese cakes.

Seto grabbed Jounouchi by the waist and pulled him away, "Aragh….you should try to behave yourself more pup!"

Jounouchi pouted, "But the cakes look so tasty!" A grin appeared on his face when he see his friends heading toward him, "About time you guys show up!"

"Yeah man, it's not a party without me!" Malik smirked back and Marik wrapped his arms his waist.

Yuugi looked around the room and he wondered where Yami was. Too many people were over the place. At least he could not see Anzu or Rebecca. "Where is Yami? Bakura, go and call him." Ryou instructed. Bakura was rummaging through his pocket trying to find his phone, "No, wait." Ryou said, stopping his boyfriend and looked over Yuugi's shoulder.

Yuugi felt someone's hand on his arm and he turned around to look. It was Yami, looking handsome in his black suit and red tie with his hair spiker than ever. "You look amazing," He said, sounding stunned. The others had shoved Yuugi into a tight white suit with a big purple bow tie at the front. Ryou had also slightly wavering Yuugi's black and amethyst tips.

A blush crept up Yuugi's adorable cheek, "You too." He said, rather shyly. For a moment, Yuugi hesitated and then he hugged Yami.

"We tried to get him into this cute dress at first but he refused to wear it." Malik laughed and Yuugi pouted at him for telling Yami that.

"Here's a photo, I took before he got rid of it." Marik grinned evilly at Yuugi's widen eyes and showed it to Yami.

Yami smiled widely at the boy, "Let's go outside, shall we?" Yuugi nodded embarrassingly and Yami took his little one's hand and lead them out.

"Will you look at that, we finally got them together." Bakura grinned, hand in hand with a happy Ryou, "Let's party!"

[~]

Anzu sighed. Rebecca had ordered her to go and find Yami while she went to dance with this cute guy she had saw. "This is a dance not a search party…" Anzu muttered to herself, squeezing herself past others.

A group of young junior boys were running around the building and one of them accidently knocked into Anzu causing her to lose her balance. Someone caught her before she had hit the ground, "Duke-?"

"You should watch your step." Duke said, letting go of the girl and avoiding having eye contacts with her. "Well, see you."

"Wait!" Anzu cried out, tugging his suit. Duke stopped his in track and looked at her. "D-dance with me?" She asked softly.

Duke seems to be having second thoughts before he releases his usual smile, "Sure thing Anzu."

[~]

As the sky darkened and glittery stars slowly awakened in the evening sky, the dance turned into a nice slow night for all young lovers, peaceful and with that feeling as though the two of them are alone in the world.

Well, that was how Yuugi was feeling at the moment as Yami led him out into the gardens, illuminated by lamps and flickering candles among flowering bushes, arranged by the dance committee.

"This is really beautiful," Yuugi found himself whispering, taking in the beautiful gardens. Only a few other couples were out strolling among the flowers too, but no one minded each other. Then Yuugi turned around and caught Yami looking at him with a sly grin, "What?" He asked, blushing.

Yami leaned in close so that their forehead touched each other, "You're even more beautiful," He replied, which made Yuugi's heart fluttered.

"You and your sweet talk," mumbled Yuugi, but he was happy all the same. "Aren't we going to dance?" He asked shyly. The music coming from inside was a nice combination of piano and violin instrumental song. The kind that made everyone dances slowly.

Yami smiled, "Not before I give you something first." He pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"Why? What is it?" Yuugi asked and gulped, "It's not a ring, is it?"

"Well, I do believe I found the person my parents want me to find and marry and stay with me for the rest of my life," He said, trying to sound serious.

"Huh? Me? But, what if Anzu saw this-" Yuugi started to mumbled but was cut off when Yami pulled his little one closer and closed the distance between them. Yuugi's eyes widen at first before he melted into the temptation. Yami grinned into the kiss, with one of his arm wrapped around Yuugi's waist whose hands were clutching onto Yami's shirt. It was a long and sweet kiss and when they broke apart because of the needed oxygen. Yami smiled down at his little one innocently.

Yuugi laughed, "You're such a kiss-stealer."

"Anyway, this is not about Anzu. This is about us." Yami said sternly, pinching Yuugi on the cheek.

"Oww" Yuugi whimpered rubbing his cheek.

"Oh sorry! I didn't think it would hurt!" Yami leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Is that better?"

Yuugi smiled, "Yep, so what's in the box?" He questioned curiously. Yami handed the box to him and he opened it slowly, as if uncertain what it could contain. He gasped when he pulled out a chocker with slivery white crystals stud on it. "This….this has to be expensive! A….a-a choker?" Yuugi looked at Yami with a question face.

Yami scratched his head sheepishly, "Well…I think you will look quite sexy with it." He winked at the blushing boy, "Plus it's has my name carved on the back so everyone will know you're mine!" Yami explained possessively hugging the boy from behind.

Yuugi shook his head laughing, "By the way Yami, how did you know I like Cinderella?"

This time it was Yami's turn to blush a little, "Well…I kind of saw you staring at the book at the store. You looked really happy. So I figured…well it must be meaningful to you. It made me love you a lot seeing you like that."

"Wow." Yuugi was amazed and smiled, "I love the slipper very much. Thank-you."

A new music soothing music started. Yami smiled warmly at Yuugi, his eyes gleam, "May I have this dance?"

"Hmm….I have to think about it first?" Yuugi joked and they both stared at each other.

"Come here!" Yami laughed and he took Yuugi by the hand and to a clearing in the garden, near a gushing fountain. They began to dance slowly just like Cinderella and her prince.

"Yami about the person your parents asked you to find….." Yuugi looked nervously at Yami.

"Yuugi, I'll be turning eighteen soon, so you can live with me."

Yuugi stared at him in shock, "But my duty is to Anzu….."

Yami placed a finger to Yuugi's lip, "She's growing up and making friends now. She can't rely on you every times."

"That's true…but oh, doesn't she like you still?" Yuugi said doubtfully.

"She likes Duke now."

Yuugi blinked his eyes, "Huh? Why you say that?"

"Seto told me about it. He had seen them together at school."

"But I still don't know what to tell her…."

Yami smiled, "Don't worry Yuugi. I'll talk to her and straighten everything out. Then you can come with me."

Yuugi suddenly hugged Yami, "Thank-you" He whispered with teary eyes.

"Oh and one more thing I need to ask." Yami smirked and Yuugi titled his head to the side urging him to continue, "I still haven't heard you say that you love me. Well, to my face anyway."

Yuugi slowly tippy toe and leaned up to peck Yami on the cheek who was stunned with the action, "I love you, Yami." Yuugi grinned.

Yami snapping out of his trance, pulling Yuugi closer to him, "I love you too."

[~]

The clock strike midnight, Yuugi and Yami were sitting near the fountain enjoying the view of the stars. "YUUGI! YUUGI!" Jounouchi yelled out running toward them, "You should go home now!" He cried out, tugging the boy by the arm.

"What? But what's going on?" Yuugi asked while Yami frowned.

"Rebecca has found out that you are here and she's looking for Yami too…." Jounouchi explained. "If you don't want them to find you here, you'd better leave!"

Yuugi nodded his head, "Right." He agreed right away but Yami looked defiant.

"No" Yami said holding Yuugi back, "If you stay, we can talk to them together…."

Yuugi was shaking his head, "No, I must go…Anzu will be angry if she finds out…" He answered and looked at Jounouchi.

"Seto and I will take him home, we're done with the dance," Jounouchi said firmly and pushed Yami towards the building, "Yami, you deal with your cousin! The others are buying us some time."

"But-" Yami started to protest.

"It's okay, Yami." Yuugi yelled back, as Jounouchi began to drag him away. "I remember what you said and I'm still willing for it to go through-"

Yami stared at him then finally smiled a little, "Okay then." He said softly, "See you soon"

Jounouchi and Yuugi unnoticed got out of the building and Seto were already in his car getting the engine on. "Thanks Jounouchi, you guys are such great friends." Yuugi told Jounouchi when they got in the car.

"Of course we will help you. You're my buddy plus you're the one Yami is in love with. We wanted you guys to be together." Jounouchi grinned.

Yuugi placed his hand in his pocket and gasped. He had left the chocker Yami had given him behind.

* * *

><p>Dun Dun Dun...what's going to happen next? X_X LOL. Hmm...I know you're all probably be happy if Rebecca is dead but don't you all rather see her getting humiliated instead? ^^<p>

Hope you all enjoy this chappie! And I think the next chapter shall be the last one xD

Thanks to the following awesome reviewers: andysanime, Luna, Tiikerikssa, DragonFire Princess, zx14ninja, yamixyugi-shipper, Doragon-chan, stormypeach1396, SecretHikari, s2Teennovelist, RogueStorm84, Cheshire Cat Girl, Loki Howlett Salaazar's heir, Spindlegal, YamiToMangaka, yugixyamiyaoilover, 27, princessharmony23, Midnight Goddess1130, YamixYugi4evr, YamiYugiYuki, jesse and jaden forever, HGM1Bubbles, animenerd8895, RoseMotou2010, spazbat90 and lastly noffermans.


	12. Chapter 12

**+'Be My Cinderella'**

[Chapter Twelve]

While Yuugi, Jounouchi and Seto waited at the Masaki residence, Yami was driving Rebecca and Anzu home. "So Yuugi was there after all, wasn't he!" Rebecca shouted out angrily. "My friend from class saw you two dancing together. Yami, I thought I'd never say this to you, but I really want to-you're so stupid for liking Yuugi!"

Yami glanced in his rear view mirror and saw Marik and Bakura's car were following behind. "I won't let anyone else take you, Yami-!"

"SHUT UP!" Yami hollered, reaching his breaking point. For a while that they had left the dance he had to put up with Rebecca's ranting. Anzu remained quietly since the whole ride. She was deciding what to do. She knew she had to reach a decision. To give Yami up or not.

Rebeeca did not want her to give up. An image of Yuugi and Duke popped in her mind. And now Anzu stopped thinking. What was she thinking? She had Duke now, the perfect man for her. Yami's heart did not belong to her and here she was, following silly Rebecca for a meaningless reason. Listening to Yami and Rebecca heated arguments, listening to her own heart, listening to the voice in her head, she reached her finally decision.

This would all end tonight.

[~]

Yami got out of his car and Rebecca glared at all his friends, "Why are you guys all here!" She demanded pointing an accusing finger at them who were all heading inside toward the Masaki's residence.

"For Yuugi's support!" Malik snapped with his hands on his hip. Anzu didn't bother to argued, she didn't look mad at all, unlike Rebecca.

"Yami! If you're going inside, I'm going to call your parents right now!" Rebecca threatened him, taking her phone out.

Yami sighed in annoyance, "I don't care what you do Rebecca, let them come then. I'm tired of all this crap. I am going to be with Yuugi no matter what." He followed his friends inside before he turned around and glared at his cousin, "And you can't stop me."

Rebecca let out a shriek and stomp off in a corner to make a call. Anzu froze when she saw Duke got out of his car. He smiled at her and gave her a wave before Seto ushered him inside her house.

Yuugi was sitting on a chair in the living room when the crowd came in, still in his suit like everyone else was. Jounouchi was next to him, looking very serious. He saw Yami and almost got up, but upon seeing Anzu, he remained seated.

"Take a sit, everyone." Anzu said in a small voice and everyone found a place to sit. Yami sat in a chair a few feet away and tried to meet Yuugi's gaze, but he was looking nervously at Anzu. There was a surprising silence, even Rebecca held back her tongue.

Seto cleared his throat, "Anzu, Yami and Yuugi, is there something you want to tell us all? Shush!" He added, glaring at Rebecca who opened her mouth.

Yami stood up and took Yuugi's hand in his, "We love each other, " He declared simply and turned to look at Anzu, "I'm sorry Anzu, but-"

"It's okay." Anzu quickly cut in. Her eyes were watering but she didn't look angry more relieved as if she had been released from a heavy burden.

"Anzu!" Rebecca cried out in shock, "No! What the hell are you doing!"

Anzu got up from her sit and turned to Rebecca with her most ferocious glare, "You don't tell me what to do!" She shouted out, "They love each other. Can't you see that? Let them be!" As Yuugi listened to how she stood up for him, he felt a warm glow in his heart for his sister.

"But, you'll lose-" Rebecca started.

"No." Anzu shook her head, "I've lost, ever since I started the race." There was a profound silence, and then Duke came over and took Anzu by the hand, "I've always been jealous of my brother, because he was better and well-liked by everyone. It's not his fault." She looked apologetically at Yuugi, "I was such a fool for trying to take away what you have, Yuugi. But I won't do it anymore." Anzu smiled reassuringly at Yuugi and then looked at Duke, "Besides, I have my man now."

Anzu let go of Duke and walked toward her brother, "I'm sorry for all these years. Let us start again brother." Anzu said and hugged her brother sincerely. Yuugi was so touched that he started to cry. So did Anzu. Everyone except one who watched this, smiled.

"Rebecca?" An annoying nagging voice called out and Rebecca hurriedly ran to the door, "Where are you? And where's Yami?"

"MOMMY! You're finally here! Yami is being mean to me!" Rebecca told a lady around 40's with curly blond hair and green eyes. She was a little chubby on the side and put on way too much make-up on her face, "You have to help me!"

The lady directed a glare toward Yami and Yuugi's direction. Yuugi nervously gulped and Yami tighten his hold on Yuugi's hand and gave it a gently squeeze. Yuugi smiled back gratefully at him. "Yami! What is the meaning of this! And why are you holding onto a boy's hand? Have you had no shame?" She yelled.

"It's nice to see you too aunty Jess but I don't see why you need to care about who I'm with. You're not my mom." Yami stated coolly and Rebecca mom pointed her finger angrily at Yami who pale a little when he heard a familiar voice.

"Yami?" A sweet melodic voice spoke up and she entered the house, "Holy shit! Hiro we have to get a vase like this, it's so…so….eh….mystic." The voice giggled.

"Sienna, this is another house. You need to behave yourself a little." A deep enticing voice said and they entered the living room. Yuugi studied Yami's parents. Yami's mom was a gorgeous lady with long black silky hair. She has green eyes like Rebecca's mom but with a skinny figure. Yami got his crimson eyes and star-shaped hair from his dad. Yami's dad was like an older version of Yami. "Yami." Hiro greeted his son.

"Mom, Dad." Yami greeted back, his hand was still locking with Yuugi's.

"Sienna! Thank-god you're here. Yami is being a little brat to me and Rebecca. You and Hiro have to teach your son a lesson. He has no respect!" Jess complained to her sister.

Sienna narrowed her eyes at Yami questioningly, "Is this true son? Are you being impolite to your aunty?"

"I'm sorry mom but she started first for dissing me and Yuugi." Yami explained.

"Yuugi?"

Yami lead Yuugi closer to his parents, "He's the one I want to spend my life with." Yami stated.

"There is no way we would allow that Yami! It will be a disgrace to our family's business!" Jess snorted.

"See aunty and uncle. I have been trying to stop Yami from seeing the boy but he just won't listen." Rebecca explained proudly and Jounouchi wished he could toss the girl out in the road.

"Yami." Sienna said in a serious tone looking straight at her son's in the eyes, "Are you really sure you want to be together with this boy?"

Yami looked down at Yuugi, "Yes." He announced looking back at his mom.

"That's great! Now me and your father don't have to worry about you anymore…." Sienna laughed giving her stun son a big hug, "Yami, nice catch!" She teased looking at Yuugi who started to blush, "He's so cute and he has hair like you. I love star-shaped hair! Did your daddy tell you once I made him customise a teddy bear like his hair—"

"SIENNA! Are you out of your mind! What do you think you're doing!" Jess demanded angrily at her sister.

Sienna stopped her blabbering, Hiro placed a hand on her shoulder, "Jess, our son has found the one he desire. What's most important to us is his happiness." Hiro rubbed Yami's shoulder, "He's a big boy now. He knows what he is doing and we will support him all the way."

"This is wrong! You guys are disgrace to the Hawkins' family!" Jess's eyes widen at her sister who had just slapped her on the face.

"If you want to talk about disgrace, then let's talk about how you go around and sleep with other men with wives!" Sienna hissed with fury.

"Yami's mom is so hot and cool…." Bakura whispered dreamily to Ryou who just shook his head with a smile.

"One time, she gave me a massage…" Marik whispered to Bakura.

"No way! That's so unfair…."

"Hee hee…too bad."

Anzu cleared her throat, "Mrs Hawkins and Rebecca, it looks like you're both unwanted in this household. Could you two see your way out now or do I need to call my people on you?"

Rebecca gave Anzu an unbelievable look and Mrs Hawkins was filled with shame and embarrassment, "Let's go Rebecca." Jess said dragging her unwilling daughter out.

"FINALLY!" Jounouchi yelled out in excitement and everyone laughed.

"Mom, dad, thank-you." Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around them, "I thought-I didn't think-I love you both." He finally finished.

"Mrs and Mr Sennen, it's nice to finally meet you." Yuugi bowed his head respectfully.

"Just call me mom." Mrs Sennen grinned and checked her watch with a gasp, "Oh no! I'm late for my shoot, Hiro could you take me? Yami we'll see you and Yuugi tomorrow okay? Bye!"

"Yuugi, you go and live with Yami. I will take care of the things around the house." Anzu told the boy once Yami's parents have left the house.

Yuugi's eyes widen, "What? Are you sure?"

Anzu grinned, "As long as you promise to let me and mom and dad visit, okay?"

"Okay." Everyone cheered.

"Woohoo! Could we party here?" Marik asked.

"Sure, just don't break anything." Anzu warned and Malik went to turned music on the stereo. All the couples got together and started dancing. Jounouchi and Seto decided to make some midnight snacks.

"Let's have a sleep party tonight!" Bakura yelled as he and Marik jumped up and down crazily and they accidently broke a vase that Yami's mom was looking at before. "Eeep!" They both ran away from the raging Anzu.

Yuugi watched everyone happily for a while. Then he was aware that Yami was leading him out of the room, into the front hall, where they could be in private. "Everything worked out so well." Yuugi smiled as Yami pulled him close to him.

"Yes, my Cinderella." Yami laughed, "Don't worry about anything anymore. From now on, I'll be here to protect you."

That was so touching, that Yuugi almost began to cry again, but Yami took his face in his hands and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. Yuugi didn't resist but he kissed him back.

When they broke apart, Yuugi said, "Yami, I forgot to tell you, but I think I lost the chocker—"

"This?" Yami pulled it out of his pockets and Yuugi stared at it, "Let see if it will fit, princess?" Yami joked and he slipped the chocker onto Yuugi's neck and it fits perfectly. Yuugi smiled happily at Yami.

Then Yami pulled him back into his embrace and said with a smile, "You definitely are my Cinderella."

[THE END]

* * *

><p>WOOHOOO! I FINALLY COMPLETED THIS STORY! And sorry for the kind of rush ending ^^ Just wanted to get this story out of the way LOL.<p>

Thank-you to all for reading and especially to those who left a review behind, I love you guys xD

Special super thanks to the following reviewers: SecretHikari, Tikerikissa, zx14ninja, HersheyKissesLove, Singingstar09, Leviathan of the Sea, YamiToMangaka, Loki Howlett Salaazar's heir, yamixyugi-shipper, princessharmony23, Doragon-chan, yugixyamiyaoilover, RogueStorm84, andysanime, YamixYugi4evr, s2Teenovelist, Spindlegal, Cheshire Cat Girl, sakura2212, jesse and jaden forever, DragonFire Princess, RoseMotou2010, HGM1Bubbles and lastly to KanaPetrsr323.


	13. Chapter 13

**+'Be My Cinderella'**

[Epilogue]

Yuugi smiled through the kiss he was sharing with Yami. He moaned slightly when Yami's hands danced around his hips and slowly crept under his shirt. Yami was leading them toward the bed and Yuugi felt the back of his feet touched the edge of the bed before they both fell on the mattress still kissing each other passionately and heatedly.

Yuugi broke the kiss, gasping for air. His slightly red, flustered face stared at his fiancé with his lovable amethyst eyes. Yami's crimson longing, loving eyes stared back at his love. Yami's fingers were trailing down toward the top of Yuugi's pant.

All a sudden, heavy knockings could be heard from the door, "YAMI! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE! YOU BETTER NOT HAVING SEX WITH YUUGI IN ONE OF MY SPARE ROOM RIGHT NOW! YOU STILL HAVE TO GO TO THE CLUB LIKE YOU PROMISE!" Bakura yelled through the door.

Yami groaned and laid his chin on Yuugi's shoulder who was giggling, "Stupid Bakura….but I don't want to go, I want to stay here with you…." Yami complained in a childish voice to his lover.

_More knocking._

"Yami, you do know that if you don't go to the bachelor party they have planned for you they will break down the door and drag you out?" Yuugi explained with a grin on his face and he was also playing with Yami's hair at the same time.

"Why don't you have to go?" Yami asked with a pout, "You're a guy too…."

_More knocking plus Marik's and Bakura's yelling. _

"Malik, Ryou and Jounouchi already planned to celebrate with me at Bakura's house. We are having a sleep over too…." Yuugi winked, "Now hurry up before they come back with a hammer or something." Yami reluctantly got off the bed, pulling Yuugi up as well. Yuugi placed a sweet chaste kiss on Yami's cheek, "Go and have fun ok?"

Yami smiled and nodded his head. He opened the door to see his piss off friends. "I'll see you tomorrow my love…." Yami said and was being dragged away by his friends.

Seto still stood in the doorway smile at Yuugi, "Don't worry, we will look after him and he will be in one piece for tomorrow." He winked at Yuugi and hurry along after the others.

Yuugi shook his head with a smile. He couldn't believe his wedding is tomorrow and he was getting married with the love of his life, Yami. After Anzu let him move in with Yami, Yuugi was able to spend time with Yami every day. Yami's parents were really awesome and happily accepted Yuugi into the family. They were relieved that Yami finally found the one who would love and take care of their son since they didn't have the time to do it themselves because of the work overload. Yuugi and Yami had dated for three years before Yami finally proposed to Yuugi unexpectedly on Yuugi's birthday. Yuugi, Ryou and Yami's mother, Sienna practically cry when Yami gave out such an emotional speech.

A soft knock on the door broke Yuugi from his thoughts, "Hey Ryou." Yuugi answered, "You guys set up the tent?" Malik have decided to have a camp out or more like camp in inside the house while they would talk all night and drink.

"Yup, we're waiting for you to get your ass down there." Ryou said, "So how are you coping with it?"

"To be honest, I'm really scare and anxious right now. I can't believe it is tomorrow!"

Ryou laughed and sat on the edge of the bed, "Yeah you feel like that at the start but when you see his face tomorrow as you walk down the aisle, all your nervousness will be gone because you will said it to yourself, it's all worth it." Ryou and Bakura got married last year which was also the same time as Marik and Malik's marriage. It was a big two joint party and it was also the night that Yuugi lost his first to Yami as well. Everything didn't turn out well though since Malik's sister did not approved of the marriage but that did not keep Malik from loving Marik. The two siblings still haven't talk to one and another and Yuugi knew that his friend still loved and missed his sister a lot but he couldn't do anything to help out.

"YUUGI! RYOU! HURRY UP AND GET YOU BUTTS DOWN HERE!" Jounouchi hollered.

[~]

"Grr…I swear if anyone hits on me once more, I'm going to leave this stupid party!" Yami frowned at his friends, "Don't they get it? I even show my engaged ring to them as well…a ring basically shouted 'I'm taken' but they just don't give up!"

Marik laughed and gave his buddy a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, "It's not our fault that we're so good looking and girls just throw themselves over us."

"Sorry girls…we're all taken, except this guy…" Bakura announced pointing toward Seto who threw him a murderous glare, "He's not married yet…." But none of the girls were brave enough to get near the Seto Kaiba. He was known to be a very cold man. But only one person was able to creep to his heart.

"So when are you and Jounouchi? Yami's is getting married tomorrow which leaves you buddy." Marik said.

"I'm planning to propose to my puppy soon after the new tournament is over…" Seto replied sipping from his glass of wine. "So Yami, how are you feeling?"

Yami stopped fiddling with his ring and a big smile was formed on his face, "Absolutely happy! Yuugi is finally going to be mine!" His face always lit up when someone mention his lover, "Tomorrow is going to be the happiest day of my life!"

Bakura shuddered, "You sounded like a love sick girl just then…."

"Like you weren't on your bachelor night…." Marik chuckled, hi-fiving with Seto.

"Where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Seto asked.

Yami grinned, "We're going to Paris and then to Egypt."

"Egypt?" Bakura asked and then laughed, "Oh yeah, forgot that you two nerds were into those mystery millennium pharaohs thingy."

"Oh yeah Yami! What about your annoying cousin? Is she going to be there?" Marik questioned. Since that last incident at Anzu's house, none of the group talked to Rebecca anymore and she was also transferred to another school as well. But a few months after, she came back regretted all the things she had done.

Yami nodded his head, "Yup, Rebecca is coming. She's over me now and she realise she was a real bitch then and even apologised to Yuugi. Can't believe they are like best friends now too. But for her mother….she's still a pain."

"Well, whatever, let's all congratulate Yami for his special day." Seto spoke and raised his cup, "To Yami." The four best friends clink their glasses together before they gulped down their wine.

[~]

The next day, people from school and work have come to celebrate the wedding of Yami and Yuugi. "Yami! My baby boy is growing up! Oh!" Sienna hugged her son crying out with happy tears.

"Mom…." Yami was embarrassed with his mother's action, "You're soaking up my clothes." Yami was wearing a silky pale white long sleeved collar shirt with a button up silver vest and a black jacket and pant. He also wore leather shoe and his hair were spike up the usual way. A purple rose was also placed upon his jacket's pocket.

"Oops…sorry my bad…." She grinned cheekily, "My….you look dashing as well." She gave him the thumb up, "You would make a great model!" She winked and her husband placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yami, my boy. Your mother and I are so proud of you and we're glad you finally found the one you loved." Hiro spoke and Yami hugged his father.

"Thanks Dad and Mom. Let's go greet the guests while we all wait for Yuugi."

Meanwhile in Yuugi's room, Anzu and Rebecca were busying applying Yuugi's make-up and styling up his hair. These three have become best friends and often they would use Yuugi as a doll to dress us. It took them a long time but they manage to encourage Yuugi to wear a dress at the wedding. "All done." Anzu cried out. Yuugi opened his eyes to see that both Anzu and Rebecca looked very pleased with their work, "Go and take a look in the mirror Yuugi, you looked so beautiful."

"Oh my god, I can't believe I have decided to wear a dress! This is going to look ridiculous on me." Yuugi thought and sighed before he got enough courage to look in the mirror. He gasped at the reflection he sees. The long white backless lace dress clings tightly to his body showing his perfect curve and he wore two sparkle white glass slippers. The make-up, the girls apply on him was light with a little shimmering silver eye shadow to brings out his eyes. His hair which he grew longer wore tied into a low pony-tail and they left two strip hanging from the front, slightly curl. The chocker that Yami gave it to him at the dance was worn on his neck.

Yuugi felt like tearing up, "Thanks guys…you two did such an amazing job, I'm speechless." He choked, tears were threatened to fall.

"Don't you dare cry and ruin our work!" Rebecca warned before she giggled, "You look absolute gorgeous! I bet Yami wouldn't even last through the vows and fainted half-way for starring at you." She joked.

Anzu suddenly clicked her fingers, "Oh yes! Mom and Dad sent a letter to me to give it to you. But knowing you will cry easily over nothing, I will give it after the wedding." She said and Yuugi hugged both of them.

"Thank-you for everything." Yuugi said. It was really surprising that how these two girls were once against Yuugi are now friends with him. Maybe it was because of his kindness that changed them. Well, whatever it is, Yuugi was glad he has them now.

[~]

Yami stood nervously waiting with Seto his best man beside him. Duke, their pianist started to play the melody, Pachelbel and the beautiful piece filled the room. Yami looked up ahead to see Yuugi with Anzu (the bridesmaid) walking towards him. His breath caught in his throat as he sees how beautiful Yuugi was. No words could describe the beauty in front of him. Ryou and Sienna both were admiring the dress Yuugi were wearing and they started too whispered to one and another. Hiro had to hush them when they were getting a little too loud.

Yami frowned when he noticed a lot of people in the crowd were staring at Yuugi in a perverted way but he stopped himself from beating them up when Yuugi threw a smile at him. "It doesn't matter if everyone else is admiring Yuugi, because he belongs to me." Yami thought dreamily and smiled back.

Yuugi anxiously held onto the bouquet of roses in his hands. He could tell everyone was watching him but his eyes were only on Yami. "Only a few more steps to go…." Yuugi told himself. He finally reached toward the end and Yami took his hand. The priest was reading through his book. Yuugi suddenly felt a little uneasy. Yami squeezed Yuugi's hand to show that he was also nervous as he was. Finally it was their vow.

Yami took a deep breath and stared into Yuugi's eyes, "Yuugi, I take you as my husband. To say I love you is not enough. To try to condense the depth of my feelings into a few words is impossible. It doesn't tell of the respect I have for you as an individual, nor how I appreciate how tender and caring you are, nor the joy I find in your laughter, now the tears I hold back for you pain, nor the strength you give when I need it, nor the pleasure I feel in your touch. But if to say I love you means all these things. Then let me say I love you more each day." A wild cheer came from both Bakura and Marik and everyone applaud. Yuugi was crying from Yami's speech and Yami had to wipe the tears off his little one's face.

Yuugi smiled through his tears, "Yami, I am proud to take you as my husband for all the time we have been together. There has always been the kind of love and understanding which is only shared when there is true love. You have helped me triumph over challenges presented. Encouraged my personal growth and boosted my self-esteem. You have helped me become the person I am today. And with your help I will be a better person tomorrow than I was yesterday. I love the way you love and care for me. I love the way you trust and believe in me. I love the way you always look your best for me. I love you and I love my life with you. Today as we begin our lives as husband and husband I commit myself to you." It was another round of applaud from the crowd and Yami felt teary as well. The couple exchanged rings which they have special carving on it.

_My Prince Charming._

_My Cinderella._

Duke smiled at the scene and played another beautiful smoothing piece called Minute and Yami pulled Yuugi into a deep passionate kiss, "I love you." Yuugi whispered to Yami when they broke off from the kiss, "You saved me from my fairytale."

Yami chuckled and shook his head, "No Yuugi, You saved me by letting me find my perfect Cinderella." And they both shared another kiss.

THE END.

* * *

><p>Ok, I have decided to do an epilogue for this story! x) The ending wasn't that great on chapter twelve and I decided to write about their wedding ^^<p>

*Yawns* Sorry, I'm staying up late to type this out because I couldn't sleep since it woudn't leave my mind the whole day. Anway, hope you all enjoy this chapter xD and the wedding vows are not mine. I found them on the net =)

Thanks to readers who review: zx14ninja, Marikshipper, Doragon-chan, YamiToMangaKa, stormypeach1396, yugixyamiyaoilover, noffermans, Spindlegal, HersheyKissesLove, Saskie, yamixyugi-shipper, Emo Doppelganger Onyx, princessharmony23, s2Teennovelist, Cheshire Cat Girl, YaoiRumor, RougueStorm84, andysanime, KanaPetrsr323, Luna, Midnight Fantasy Goddess, Chelsiewells, RainbowFizzyPops, MysterySky8, Atemxyugi kfXjinx, espeon40, Mina-chan27, wintercat.0501 and lastly to yyh-ygo-fma.

SPEICAL THANKS TO EVERYONE AGAIN! Going to miss this story... x) LOL


End file.
